Secret Life of Hermione Granger
by BeautifulSoulessCreature
Summary: When she has been broken down and beaten, she found strength and new friends, new life, and just ready to finish her last year at Hogwarts after the war. You will learn and discover new things about Hermione Granger that you may not have ever known or wanted to know.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! First I would like to say that I love the Harry Potter Series and J.K. Rowling, however, I DO NOT OWN any of the characters that are involved in the story and I hope that you enjoy one of my first stories!

**New Year, New Hermione**

It was a blustery day in the neighborhood and Hermione was trying to catch up on the last of the summer sun before she finished her shopping before school. Hermione has grown up a lot since the war was over and she was ready to finish off her last year of school so she can be free of the guilt of not finishing, however, free of the past and ready to move on and start a real new life. Hermione was turning 18 years old, so we was free of the trace in the wizarding world and she was legally an adult. She had lost her parents due to the memory charm that she was unable to have reversed, so she has been living on her own in the house that she grew up in. She luckily with the money that she had received as part of payment that the wizarding world had set up for winning the world to buy her childhood home. She had tried living there with Ron after the world, however, he wanted different things than she did. He wanted to soak up the fame and the glory, whereas she wanted to find her family and see if things could be salvaged. Obviously this did not work out and things happened and where said that could never go back on.

Hermione who had decided that she was going to grow up and come out of her school girl fantasy about being with Ronald Weasley and show the world that she is more than just the brains in the Golden Trio. She, with the help of Ginny Weasley who spent the majority of her summer with her after Ron and her broke up, had changed her look on life and her look all together. She had a few summer romances that ended up being flings while she looked for her parents in Australia and one in Spain on her way home. She may have even hooked up with Victor Krum a few times here and there, however, she was going to keep that to herself as her story continues we will find out more. Hermione went from having long bushy brown hair, to hair that was almost down to her lower back and it was no longer brown no it was a dark light blue up top with dark navy blue down at the bottom of it looking almost like mermaid hair. She had her septum pierced, two piercing in her right cartilage, and some small gauges, currently had little seahorses inside of them. She was still petite standing at 5'4 inches tall, however, she had curves that made girls envious. She had grown to have a big hips with a nice ass and lets just say what you thought were Bs were now DDs. She was ashamed to flaunt it either and granted yes she was still a bookworm, however, she wasn't afraid to hide anymore.

Hermione sighed as she got out of the shower thinking over her last day of summer before she was going to back to school. She had talked with Headmistress McGonagall over the summer and she was looking forward to helping her with transfiguration this year and was looking forward to helping in the library to. She had completed almost all of her classes over the past years and since she had decided to change up her whole career she really didn't have to take a lot of classes so she decided that she would help out instead. She honestly was surprised when the news letter came out after the war that Professor Snape had survived Naginis kill attack, and she even went and talked to him and apologized for her actions against him through out the year. She wanted to have a clean slate at least with most of the people that she had dealt with through out the war. She shook her head clearing out of her thoughts as she quickly put on some light mascara and eyeliner and her glasses that she had to get over the summer due to the damage from different curses hitting her as she defended herself messed up her vision. She put on her Ready Player One crop top and her skinny jeans, over her blood red push up bra and her matching lacy boy shorts. She finished it up with her sailor moon belt and her purple keds to tie the outfit together. She also had her white rose belly button ring in. She picked up her phone as she saw a text message from Ginny, Girl are you ready? I am outside of your house. Hermione shook her had as she replied Yes I will be out in a minute. Hermione put her iPhone in her back pocket as she sighed. She had gotten another text message from Draco, Hey can't wait to see you tonight, Hermione blushed she had become friends with Draco throughout the summer since she had been working for a publishing company and she had to do a piece on the Malfoy family. She grabbed her purse as she raced down the stairs and out the door to Ginny. "What took you so long?" Ginny asked as she looked at her. "Sorry I was making sure that I have everything packed for tomorrow, the hair dye came in and I had to put a shrinking charm on them to make sure they could fit in the bag properly." Hermione said as she giggled looking at her. Ginny shook her head as they got into Hermione's 2019 Chevy Camaro and turned on Krewella and blasted New World as they drove off to the mall.

Hermione and Ginny giggled as they drove past all the guys that were drooling over them in the car. "Hermione I may not know how to drive muggle cars, but I love the speed of them!" Ginny exclaimed as they got out of the car at the mall. "You know it girl!" Hermione agreed as they looped their arms together and went into the mall. "So how are things with you and Harry?" Hermione asked as they started looking at the different stores. They started with Hot Topic and Spencers so Hermione could stock up on the things she needed like jewelry, cleaners, containers, games, clothes, and things for her private life. "It has been going great, though, I still feel like he is pining over Cho Chang or any girl that thinks he is the chosen one." Ginny stated as she looked around the stores as they went in and out of them picking up a few things here or there. "Why do you say that Gin?" Hermione inquired as she looked at her and showed her a few matching bra and pantie sets and a bathing suit. "He just has been acting really strange since him and Ron went on a boys weekend" Ginny responded, "it could be my imagination though." Hermione shook her head as she looked at her. "Gin, I am going to say this I believe that Harry Potter is head over heels in love with you, and if he thinks otherwise then he is not the man for you." Hermione stated as she took her friend and they went to the nail salon for manicures and pedicures. Ginny nodded in agreement, and she only knew a little of what happened between her and Ron, but she knew that whatever happened that lead Hermione to this out look must have been pretty eye opening and harsh. Hermione smiled as she looked at her and they chose the colors.

Buzz Buzz went Hermione's phone as the name Deal popped up, Meet before you go out of town for the purchase. Hermione quickly replied Usual spot at 4 pm. Hermione sighed as she listened to Ginny drone on about the quidditch players that got selected for the new teams that her and her family followed. _I can't wait to get back on the Hogwarts express and to finally get started on this year. _Hermione thought as she nodded her head in agreement. She caught a flicker of red hair and black hair outside the nail salon as she finished up her pedicure and her manicure was almost done to. "Gin I think there is a surprise at the front of the salon for you." Hermione pointed as she thank her and Ginny's nail stylist for the generous tip and followed her outside the salon. "Harry!" Ginny exclaimed as she skipped over to him and smiled as she hugged him. Hermione paid for the mani and pedis and walked out the store. "Hello Ron." Hermione stated as she saw him jaw dropped and looked at her up and down. "Hhhi Hermione, wow" was all he could say as he looked at her. "Hermione you look wonderful." Harry said as he hugged her, "I hope that my beautiful girlfriend wasn't being to much trouble today." Hermione shook her head as she looked at him and then said, "Nothing a little retail therapy didn't help out." She said as she opened up one of the bags that she had put a simple charm on after the first store on both of the girls bag showing the various other bags they had purchased inside. Harry sighed and shook his head "I should have known, oh well, as long as she is happy that's all that matters." Ginny smiled and stated "You are wise Harry Potter." Ginny looked over at Hermione and smiled "I had fun shopping today and I will meet you at the platform in two days with the family." Hermione nodded and smiled "Yes I will be there, see you Harry Ginny, Ron." She turned and walked back out the food court and to her car. She sighed as she felt faint, she hadn't eaten anything since last night. Hermione banged her head on her steering wheel and grabbed her protein shake from her purse so she could have something in her system. Luckily she had stocked up on her meds and everything so she could get through this year.

Hermione sighed as she drove to her therapist office for their last in person visit before the school year started. Heather was an important person in her life, she had been seeing her off and on for a long period of time, however, this summer had been her life saver. She had found out so many things, and she honestly wasn't sure how she was going to handle this year, without her. They talked for their normal session and she had her phone number for the phone sessions. She sighed and smiled as she left the office. She got another text message from Deal Are we still meeting? Hermione shook her head with a smile and responded Yes be there in five. She headed over to the usual spot at the park where she played with her friends growing up and met up with her dealer. "Hey Blaise," Hermione said as she looked up at him, not many people knew that Blaise Zabini was a notorious buyer from Hermione Granger. "Hey Hermione, how are you doing?" Blaise said as he looked at her. "Same old same old Blaise," Hermione responded as she pulled out her purse and pulled out a pill bottle container that had a small extension charm for more product. She popped it open for him to smell and shut it when he got a whiff, "Hermione, I do not know who your source is but you have some amazing products" Blaise said as he walked closer to her and pulled her to him. "You know that is my little secret Blaise just like this, you know the rules about school only when we go to Hogsmeade that way there is no suspicion and no acknowledgement of who is dealing." Hermione said as she ran her hands up Blaises arms as she leaned up looking at him. Blaise groaned as he burried his face in her neck and nipped at it. Hermione gasped as she bucked into him. Blaised leaned up and kissed her deeply on the mouth and said, "I am going to miss our fun, though as head girl how are you going to keep up with all this business?" Hermione laughed as she slipped the pill bottle into his pocket "My dear Blaise that is for me to know and you to figure out." She stated playfully as she turned around and bent down pressing her ass into him as she grabbed her purse and slowly came up grinding a bit into him. Blaise bit back a groan as he pulled her against him and said, "You are one wicked woman Hermione Granger." Hermione giggled and winked as she walked away, "You, Blaise Zabini, are going to get into trouble if you stay longer." Blaise sighed as he nodded and said, "Mom is worried about you after everything that happened, and Pansy and I are over, so I won't." Hermione smiled playfully, "Then maybe our fun can continue, however, I will tell your mother when I see her tonight that I am doing exceptionally fine." Blaise smiled knowing that this wasn't the case, however, he knew when she was ready Hermione would tell. "Now Blaise go home and get packed I will be over there later on." Hermione stated as she hurried him along. Blaise smiled as he gave her one last hung and left her alone.

Hermione was sure that Blaise was gone she turned around and said, "You can come out now Austin." Austin smirked as he walked out, this was her contact and this was her main outsource of what she sold to her contacts at Hogwarts. "Looks like you have to much fun with some of your contacts Hermione." Austin stated bluntly as he looked her up and down and walked over to her. "Blaise is a friend nothing more, he helped me through a tough time thats it." Hermione stated as she tried to keep her life private from her work life. Not only was Hermione Granger, the brains of the Golden Trio, a publisher, and on the side a dealer for weed. She was not surprised when she saw the look Austin gave Blaise. He always was trying to find out more about her life and get her to give a little to him. Hermione never let him in that far past except for a couple of times when she really needed someone to have some fun with. "Well, I have the product ready for you we just have to get it into your car." Austin stated as he looked at her, and she always parked near his house. Hermione nodded as she walked over to his house and went inside. When she got in there she felt his hands move over her body as he pulled her close to him. Austin burried his head into her neck and kissed over her neck and bite down ever so softly. "I am gonna miss you when you're at school Hermione." Austin whispered as he held her close. Austin always had feelings for her and she knew that, she wasn't just ready to let him in and he was going to wait. "I know Austin, once this year is over we can work things out and figure out what this all entails for us." Hermione whispered back to him as she turned out around and kissed him. She had never had real feelings for anyone in her home town except for him. They had gone through everything together growing up, and he was the only person that knew what happened over the summer and through everything when no one else did, well except Blaise Zabini. "Come on Austin I have to get ready to go to the Zabinis so I can get to school." Hermione stated as she looked up at him and kissed him one more time. She gave him a smile as they packed everything into her car. She sighed as she waved good bye. She got into her car and drove back home. When she got home she shrunk everything and put into her bag and got it into her house. She finished packing and got her school stuff together as well, and couldn't forget her Head Girls badge.

Hermione had put on her black Green Day's American Idiot sweatshirt over her shirt and grabbed a sandwich and put everything in front of the fire place as she was going to Flu over to the Zabini's house. Ginny was the only one that knew she spent time over there, since she had helped her even leave the Zabini's house after many events. She sighed as she glamoured over her scars and she charmed her house with security charms and made it look like someone was living at the house at all times and put up wards to make sure the house would be safe and taken care of. "Pixie please come here." Hermione called softly as she looked at the house elf that she had employed, "Yes miss Hermione?" She asked as she looked up at her mistress. "Please take care of the house while I am gone and don't have to many parties please." Hermione said as she giggled as Pixie blushed and smiled up at her. "Will do miss Hermione." Pixie stated as she flu started up. Hermione got everything into the fire place as she grabbed some of the powder and took a deep breath. She called out Zabini Manor as she threw the powder down and next thing she knew she coughed as she stepped out of the fire place and into the Zabini Manor.

Hermione was swept into the arms of Mrs. Zabini, "Hermione!" She exclaimed as she hugged her close, "Oh how I have missed you so much!" She smiled at her as she let her go and have a look at her. "Hi Mrs. Zabini, Sofia, I have missed you to." Hermione stated as she relaxed in her arms and smiled up at her. "I see you have all your stuff, lets get you to your room so that you may enjoy the relaxation of the home before you leave for Hogwarts. Plus I promised Heather one more private session with you in the home the day before you go to the platform and to check up on you." Sofia Zabini stated as she looked over Hermione and shook her head, she could tell she hadn't been eating properly and was concerned when Heather had contacted her. Hermione sighed and said, "Nothing can get passed the two of you, and okay I am going to go upstairs and get some work done for publishing." Not many knew Hermione was a writer, she wrote under a pen name Mistress Zabini, since she had practically been adopted by them after they rescued her from the horrible accident in Italy. She sighed as smiled at the house elves that took her things upstairs. She grabbed her laptop and head to the library so she could relax and get to work on her next piece. She was covering chronic health issues. Little did people know Hermione Granger had been diagnosed with SLE Lupus, and she spent a couple hours working before she headed upstairs for a nap. The wizarding world at late at 9pm or 10pm due to relating the European culture. Since it was only 6pm she was ready for a nap, and that is where she headed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dinner and Movies**

Hermione sighed as she woke up from her nap and groaned she felt like she had a hang over, she was super hungry. She got up and changed out of her clothes and checked her phone Austin messaged her Miss you already lonely without you here. Hermione smiled as she responded back I miss you to love. She then looked at a message from Ginny Did you make it to the Zabini's safely? Hermione smiled and took a video of herself in her room saying yes I did! as she smiled for her. She sent it as her reply to Ginny and started to get ready for dinner, she decided she was going to soak in the bath for a bit. She went into her amazing bathroom that she had floor to ceiling granite, pool size bathtub like they have at Hogwarts and a stand alone shower that was like a waterfall faucet. She smiled as she started her bath and put in the soft vanilla and rose scents in that she loved so much. She smiled as she felt her phone go off with a message from Ginny Super jealous girl see you soon! Hermione walked out to the inside of her room and turned the lights on as she gasped when she saw Draco. "What are you doing in here?" Hermione asked as she looked at him and sighed. "I was coming to say hi, I didn't realize you were getting in the bath." Draco said softly as he walked over to her and took her into his arms. He gave her a soft kiss as he felt her arm move up his arms and wrapped around his neck. "Mmm maybe you did and wanted to join in with me." Hermione whisper playfully as she bit his lip lightly and tugged on it. Draco sighed as she looked at her and let her go and said, "Blaise is probably looking for me, I should go find him." Hermione sighed as she let go and said, "Tell him I will be down for dinner in an hour." Draco nodded and looked at her as she walked in the bathroom and was taking her jacket off at the same time as she shut the door.

Draco and Blaise knew that Hermione was interested in them both, however, they weren't sure who she would choose. They decided that with everything that happened and when she was ready she would decide. So for now they would have their fun see other girls and she would do her thing. Draco met Blaise outside the door and said, "She would be down in an hour, she is having a bath. I couldn't see if there was anything new on her though she probably had a glamour charm on." Blaise nodded as they walked down the hall to their rooms so that they could get ready. Hermione had heard what they said and sighed she knew couldn't hide them for long. She let go of the charms as she put her hair up and got out of her clothes, luckily it has a charm so that it will stop the water and keep it warm for the perfect bath temperature and level. She walked into the water and laid back against the wall shallow part and sighed as she soaked in the water. She let the vanilla and the rose soak into her skin she looked over her scars that she had and started tearing up. She finally had a moment where she just let it all out. She cried for the first time in a while. She remembered everything that happened the feeling of their hands all over her, the feelings of the back and forth, and just everything. She cried out lightly as she felt her nails dig into her skin again and again. She realized what she did and put a healing charm over her skin and the wounds scarred lightly as she finished washing up and went to get changed. Hermione quickly dried herself off in the soft fluffy towel and walked into her room.

Hermione smiled as she turned on all the lights and opened the doors to her closet and found all her clothes already put up and ready for her. Hermione turned on her music and played Beggars by Krewella on her playlist as she danced around in her towel as she looked at her fresh tattoo in the mirror. She had her semi colon and Saturns symbols on her wrist, and her the planets symbols down her spine as she looked at them. She picked out a strapless red bar with a clear strap and a pair of red lacy thong. She smiled as she put on her halter top red that tied at the top around her neck and the bottom just under her bust and put on a maxi skirt that comes just up over her belly button as she puts on her simple ballet flats as she let the glamour charm stay off and her scars and how much weight she had lost show. It wasn't a lot, however, it was a bit of a difference. She didn't have as much fat as she used to just more toned then anything else. Unless you really knew her she had huge fluctuations in weight and with her eating. She sighed as she grab a light kimono style jacket that didn't close but it cover her arms and her shoulders like a cardigan. She walked at the door and turned the music off as she went down the hallway to and met up with Mrs. Zabini. "Ah Hermione dear, I was just coming to escort you down for dinner." She said softly as she looked at her and continued "I know that you have been struggling and I want you to know I am here for you." She hugs her close as they walk down the hall. "Now tell me everything that has been going on with you these last couple of weeks since you have been with Ginny and now home?" She chatted with her as they walked to dinner. "Well after she took me home and she stayed with me till tonight, I have been working at the publishing company and handling an unfinished business. Seeing some old friends doing a lot of changing as you can tell and just rediscovering me." Hermione replied back as she smiled at her. She told Mrs. Zabini about her therapy session and going in for the treatment that she needed, since the school year ended early she was able to have more of a summer than she wanted. They got to the dinning room and Mrs. Zabini smiled as she saw Draco and Blaise and Theodore Nott there exchanging stories. Hermione sighed as she wasn't a big fan of Theodore's however she was always nice when he was around and on her best behavior.

Blaise looked up at her and smiled and stated "Mia! There you are we surely missed you while you were changing!" Hermione shook her head and blushed at the comment. "I bet you did Blaise I bet you did." She turned to Theodore and smiled and said, "How have you been since I last saw you Theo?" She didn't feel comfortable calling him that though she did just to be nice. "It was very good dear Hermione." Theodore said with a smirk on his face and in his voice. He still was a bit of a blood purist and thought that she needed to be in her place, though he was changing. Hermione sat near Mrs. Zabini as they were going about dinner. They all shared different things about what they had done for the rest of their summers. Theodore went to Iceland with his family and enjoyed the springs. Blaise and his mother went out to see the Italian and Spanish beaches and enjoying the culture. Draco joined them after he finished his hearing at the Ministry. Well, they all went on hearings at the ministry and the three boys found themselves with the help of Hermione who saw the good in them dropped of all charges, even Mrs. Zabini. The trails where after they had helped her escape the death eaters to help Ron and Harry, and before they rescued her over the summer. She smiled as they heard all of the wonderful stories. Soon after they all sat down for dinner the house elves brought out dinner for them. They started off with just a simple salad and bread or soup if you wanted, tonights soup was French Onions, Hermione's favorite so she had both. Though her was made special with some small shredded cheese or else it would hurt her stomach. She ate her house salad with her ranch dressing with ease as she ate it slowly. She smiled as commented here or there on things that were being said. The next course was a pork roast that had been cooking all day. She smiled as she at her pieces and had some of the french fries that they had made with the meal. "Hermione you said that you had gotten some tattoo work done this summer, do you mind showing us?" Mrs. Zabini said as she looked at her with a soft smile. Hermione blush and smiled as she stood up and took the kimono jacket off. "I got this symbol on my wrist it is the symbol of Saturn with a semi colon mixed into the stem of the h." Hermione started as she showed her wrist, and then she sighed as she continued "I just recently finished up the piece that goes all the way down my spine. It is the planetary system with the sun at the top and each of the planets going down my spine in order. Luckily magic helps them heal faster and safer." She then turned around and untied the bottom of her shirt to show the whole tattoo as she showed them she then turned back around and tied her top again as she slowly sat down. She could feel Theodore's eyes on her and went back to eating her food. She excused herself as she went upstairs to grab her jacket. She grabbed it and put it on as she turned around and saw Theodore. "What are you doing up here?" Hermione asked as she looked at him and stayed a bit far back. His dad did things to her that she didn't know if she could trust him to not do the same thing to her. "I just wanted to come up here and apologize for what my dad did. I know that I still seem to follow this way, but that is because it has been instilled in my brain since I was born." Theodore started as he looked at her and continued "I know that it doesn't change much, but I just wanted you to know." Hermione sighed as she nodded and simply said, "Thank you for that, now I believe it is still time to finish up dinner. Let's head back down." Theodore nodded as he followed her down the stairs and sighed he knew his mom is going to be coming to get him soon and he knew it was going to be time to go. They soon rejoined them in the dinning room just in time for dessert. It was chocolate sundaes, and chocolate strawberries. Hermione smiled as she sat down and started eating. She smiled at Blaise and Draco. She got a text message from Deal, Blaise as we know now, What happened while you were both gone? Hermione simply replied He apologized for what his dad did and I said thank you for it and that was it. Blaise let out a sigh as he continued to eat his dessert.

Soon they all retired to the garden outside for the some after dinner drinks. She sighed as she curled up on her favorite porch swing that they had hung in the garden and pulled out her book from her pocket as she started reading to soother her mind. She smiled as she looked up and watched the boys and soon saw Mrs. Nott coming out the door that lead to the garden. "Sofia, my dear, it is so wonderful to see you." Mrs. Nott said as she gave her the aristocratic hug and a kiss on both cheeks. "My dear Madeline, it is wonderful to see you." Mrs. Zabini replied as she looked at her and tried to adjust her from seeing Hermione. Madeline was still getting over her blood purist state of mind but she did not particularly like Hermione because of her accusations of her husband even if she witnessed it. "Theodore did you have a good dinner with Blaise and Draco?" Theodore shot up and went over to her and said, "Yes I did mom, I didn't expect you so early though." Madeline laughed as she looked at her son and said "I simply came to chat with Sofia and see if some of the rumors were true that the famed Golden Trio's little slut was staying at the house." Madeline stared Hermione down as she said that and Hermione curled into herself. "Madeline that is quite enough!" Sofia exclaimed as she looked at her friend. "You apologize to that girl right now, you know just as much as I do what happened that night, are still so wrapped up in fear of the punishment that you will not see behind what has happened." Sofia finished as she looked at her, and Madeline sneered at her as she said, "You may believe whatever lies she has fed as far as I saw was what my husband wanted me to see." Hermione stood up and hand enough of this, "Then you should be in a cell with him for what he did not only in the war but what he did to me." Hermione stated as she looked at her. "How dare you? You filthy little mudblood." Madeline screeched at her as she walked over and smacked her and continued "You should know your place on the floor like the piece of filth that you are." Hermione stood up and was about to say something as Sofia came over and grabbed her and said sternly "You will leave my house and when you can apologize to Hermione, you will be allowed back into my home again." Madeline turned her nose up and turned and went to Theodore and stated "We are leaving and I am disappointed for speaking with this filfth." Theodore looked at his mom and replied back "I may not be like my father, hell I do not want to be him, though I will never apologize for trying to med relationships that he caused me to ruin; goodnight Mrs. Zabini, Draco, Blaise, and Hermione." He walked a head of this mom as they went to the dinning room and apparated out of the room and into their home where Theodore received his punishment from lying to his step dad and his mother.

Hermione sagged to the floor of the garden as she cried and felt the arms of Draco and Blaise wrap around her. They were rubbing her back and soothing her as she cried heard the words surround sound in her head. "Its okay Hermione it is okay, nothing of what she said is true you are honest." Blaise started saying to her and Draco continued with "You are strong and you are courageous. You fought so hard for where you are do not let her take that away." Hermione laughed and smiled at them and said, "Thank you for that you guys. I think I am going to retire to my room so that I can relax and maybe watch a movie on the TV." She got up and went to Draco and gave him a hug and said, "I know that I won't get to see you till the train, however, I hope that you have the next day or two to yourself peaceful and wonderful." Draco smiled and gave her a hug and kissed her softly on the top of her head as he watched her walk away and back into the house. Right as she walked in she saw Narcissa whom she gave a hug and told her goodnight. She got to her room and closed the door she feel to the flooring crying as she wrapped her arms around herself and just let the tears flood out. She did a quick charm to dry her eyes up as she went to her bathroom and freshened up. She walked into her closet and took off her clothes. She sighed as she looked at her closet and used her hand to turn the tv on and made a CoCo the movie play. She smiled as she quickly changed into her pjs which consisted of a big shirt and a pair of shorts. She walked out and got into her bed and snuggled in and simply fell asleep.

When she woke up it was the next morning just stupid early and she snuggled into the sheets though she felt that it was extra warm in her bed. She slowly opened her eyes and giggled as she had seen Blaise in bed next to her though he wasn't under the covers he was just there. She decided that she was going to play a trick on him to get him to his own bed. She crawled on top of him and whispered softly in his ear "Blaise you are so good with your hands and you are so strong." She pressed against him and ran her hands over his chest and his abs. Blaise stirred and slowly woke up and said, "It is not nice to tease someone Hermione." He took her into his arms and pinned her underneath him. He pressed himself into her having her feel what she did to him ever time. Hermione moaned his name and arched into him. She felt the pool of warm surging into her body as she looked up at him. Blaise smirked as he grind into her a bit, and went down kissing her neck and nibbling on it. "Blaise it is too early for this and you need to go into your own bed for at least your mother's sake of her sanity." Hermione whispered as she moved her arms around his neck and into his hair that he has started growing back out and was shaggy but short. She leaned up and kissed him and licked his lip asking for entrance which he gave as they battled for dominance. She whimpered as she felt his hand run over her body and pull her against. He broke the kiss and said, "Until later Mia." he got out of the bed and went to his room. Hermione got up and went to the bathroom and got back into bed and soon fell back asleep.

Blaise had gotten to his room and had to take care of a little problem, he thought of her the many times that they had done anything together whether it was fooling around, massages, or just simply the act of having sex. To help him take care of his problem and he soon went to bed after his release. He smiled as he passed out and what seemed like just a short amount of time it was already sun-shining and his alarm went off. He turned it off and went right back to sleep. He did not want to get up and he wanted to go back to his lovely dream of not having to go back to school the day after tomorrow. Blaise sighed as he finally fell back asleep since there was no quidditch training today and he didn't have to go pick up Hermione since she came last night he did not have to get up at stupid hour of the morning. He smirked as he thought of her little tease act she did the day before in the park. She was something else. Blaise slowly went back to sleep as he always did every morning his alarm went off when it didn't need to.

Hermione smiled as she finally woke up from a hot and heavy dream of her and Blaise. She got up and went into the bathroom and this time started the shower. She needed to have a release and she didn't want to wake up Blaise. Besides she was going to have a small bowl before she went downstairs and that meant if she woke up Blaise they would have to share. She sighed as she got undressed and stepped in the steamy shower that was the perfect temperature. She started rubbing her hands over her body as she sighed at the feeling she put the shampoo in her hair as she washed it and let it rinse out. She slowly started lathering herself up with the body wash as she rubbed it over herself and moaned as she pinched her nipples and her other hand found her clit as she rubbed it she closed her eyes and thought of Blaise as he would rub her and tease her as she started to finger herself slowly and moaned louder as she did this. _Thank god for silencing charms,_ she thought to herself. Before she felt her release coming she took the shower head and set it on a pulse stream as she placed it near her core and continue the process she arched her back and cried out louder and louder as she felt herself grow closer and closer to her release and finally she came screaming Blaises name as she came over and over again. She finally calmed down and finished her shower as she got out and got dressed. She was in simple sweat pants and a shirt. She grabbed her laptop and the bowl she had gotten together took two long hits and relaxed out on her balcony.

Blaise walked into the room and looked at her as she sat on the balcony he noticed the bowl and shook his head. "You took some hits without me I feel so left out." Blaise pouted as he looked at her. He then thought to himself, _when did she get so beautiful and strong._ Hermione jumped as she looked at him and smiled as she thought _why does he have to be so gorgeous._ She noticed that he was not wearing a shirt as he stood there in sweatpants. "Yeah I did so what, this is my personal stash." Hermione replied as she continued on her work that she had been doing for the publishing company. She does various random writing tasks that they give to her and she gets paid very nicely. Her works get spread through both the wizarding world and the muggle world. She smiled as she finished up and looked at him. "Lets go get some breakfast so you can go training and I can continue working and don't forget movie night is tonight!" Hermione exclaimed as she looked at him. She got up and skipped out of the room as she went downstairs for breakfast.

The day went by fast as she had expected and she soon went from breakfast, to lunch, and then to dinner. She had worked out like she had been doing all summer. She made sure to eat her meals and to take her meds so that she will be calm and collected through the day. She had finally got through with her second work out and was laying out in the last of the sun for the day on the balcony at her room while she was watching the Slytherin team practice for the last half of the day. They had been there since lunch time and they were distracting her from her work. She smirked as she saw them ogling at her, though, except for Blaise, Theodore, and Draco they had no idea who she was except that she went to Hogwarts and was staying with Blaise. She was not surprised that they were trying to find out. There practice was almost over but she was ready to eat her dinner. She wanted to get something before they came in to eat so she could slip back to her room for some reading time. She smiled quickly showered and changed and went down for breakfast. She helped Mrs. Zabini prepare dinner for the quidditch team, had a glass of wine with her as they eat some pizza that they had made. She smiled as she relaxed with her as they joked around and laughed.

Soon she went upstairs to her room to set up for the movie night with Blaise, she was super excited and she was going to get him back for earlier. She had changed into her robe with a black and green corset on and some black lacy boy shorts, she knew that this was his favorite. _Why is it taking him so long, _she sighed,_ I am about to change and just go to bed._ It was well past dinner time and well past time for quidditch to be done. She sighed as she got up and was about to change, and her door opened. In walked Blaise with his shirt off and just his sweatpants on again. She smiled as she looked up at him from her chair and turned the tv on to their favorite movie, Fast and Furious 6. "Sorry it took me so long the boys wanted to have a drink and I told them I wasn't in the mood it was a battle but finally they left." Blaise said as he looked at her and almost choked as he saw what she was wearing. "Plus I helped my mom clean up" He added as he walked over to her and picked her up and pinned her to the wall. They movie was playing but he didn't care he kissed her madly as he pulled up her robe and kissed all over her neck and the tops of her boobs as he moved his hand up her thighs and pressed his fingers against her drenched panties. She whimpered as he did this and arched into his body. Hermione got him to let her down as she pushed him onto the bed. She slowly undressed for him and took off his sweatpants. Luckily for her he normally did not wear boxes. She smiled as she took him into her hand and started stroking him as she licked him. Blaise was by no means small he was big and thick just the way she liked it. Blaise threw his head back and moaned as she stroked his dick and took him into her mouth. He weaved his hands into her hair as he pushed her to go up and down harder and faster. "God Hermione you are so good with your mouth." He cried out as he bucked into her mouth. "Just like that keep going Mia, just a little more." He arched his hip and started fucking her mouth with his dick as he was getting close to cumming in her mouth. Hermione deep throated him as he came crying out her name has she wallowed it all. Hermione came up with a lick and pop like you would a lollipop and looked up at him with a smile.

Blaise shook his head as he pulled her up and threw her onto the bed. "You had your fun now, it is mine to love." Blaise started as he kissed her jaw all the way up to her lips and finished, "Let me show you what you have been missing the last couple of weeks babe." Hermione whimpered as he kissed her and didn't even ask for entrance has he shoved his tongue into her mouth and they battled for dominance. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt him get nestled into her legs. She felt his hands roam over her body and as he played with her boobs and pinching her nippled as he rolled them in between his finders. He kissed down her neck and left a nice hickey at the juncture between her neck and her shoulder and she arched and cried out as he did this to her. "Dear god Blaise you are amazing with your mouth and your hands," She moaned as she felt him moved down to her boobs and started sucking on her left nipple while he moved his other hand down and started playing with her clit. Hermione arched and dug her nails into his skin as he switched to the other side and did the same thing. He slipped his fingers into her slit as he started to finger her slowly. "You like that babe as I slowly fuck you with my fingers wishing it was the real thing." He teased her as she fucked her slowly with his fingers. "Yes babe, oh dear god yes!" She cried out as she arched into him wanting more as she grind against his fingers and squealed as she felt his tongue replace one of this fingers as he worked his magic with his mouth licking and sucking her all up. She felt her orgasm build up as she looked down at him "Blaise I think I am going to cum!" She cried out as her body shook with her orgasm as she arched and bucked against him. She sighed as she came down from her high, she was about to move when she felt him enter her in one quick movement. She cried out and she dug her nails into Blaise back and said "Blaise you are so thick and so big!" Blaise dug his hands into her side as he looked at her and said "Mia you are so fucking tight." He pounded into her faster and harder just like he knew she liked it and soon they both reach her high and came together. He pulled out of her as she did a contraceptive charm just to make sure. He sighed as he put he went to clean up and scurgify himself and put his sweatpants on. Hermione did the same she put on her big shirt and shorts. She got in bed and he came in and got in bed with her. They turned the movie on and watched it. Shortly after the movie was on they both were passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I am so excited that you are all enjoying the story so far! I will be doing more with Blaise and Hermione and Draco, and also Harry and Ginny and maybe a hint of Blaise with Ginny. There are going to be some chapters where it is a couple of days and some chapters where it passes on for weeks. Let me know what you all think!

**Preparation, Train Ride, Hogwarts**

Hermione jolted awake as she was shaking and gasping for air. She was looking around the room and all she could see was the Italian villa that she thought she was in _"Please stop! I don't know what I have done!"_ Hermione cried as she looked up at the wizards and humans who had captured her. There was laughter all around her as a heavy dark voice that she recognized a bit responded _"Now, now why would we do that to a famous war hero? We just want to show you a good time."_ Hermione tried to wriggle around and get out of her bondings as they walked closer to her, and the guy closest to her had a needle in his hand. _"I can give you money, I can get you anything just please let me go." _Hermione pleaded as she looked at them. _"No, I think I would just like to finish what I have started with you a few months ago."_ Said the head of the group Mr. Nott as he looked at her and then spoke to the man that was standing next to her. _"Inject her now, and then we can have our fun."_ Nott stated as he laughed and walked to the door as Hermione pleaded for them to stop and soon everything started to feel really good and her body felt like it was just on cloud nine. The men watched as she wriggled around and moaned as the drug took effect on her. "Hermione! Wake up!" Blaise pleaded as he looked at her and hugged her close and rubbed her hair. "It is all in the past they can't hurt you anymore they are all gone." Blaise continued as he looked at her and continued to whisper soothing things in her ear and kissed her head lightly. Hermione whimpered as she came out of her PTSD attack and looked at him and said, "I was back in the villa and he had me trapped." She collapsed into his arms and continued, "I was reliving seeing him and feeling the ecstasy being injected into my body." She curled into him as he said, "I understand it is hard and I will be here with you through all the nightmares and the chaos that your mind creates with it." Hermione smiled and nodded, and she looked at the clock seeing at that it was only six in the morning. She gasped and clung on to Blaise as he picked her up and took her to the bathroom. "Come on let's get you relaxed so you can get a bit more sleep before you start your day." Blaise whispered in her ear as he carried Hermione to the bathroom. He started the bath with a wave of his hand and put in the vanilla and rose oils into the bath tub that she liked. Hermione just sat there in a daze as she felt the tears slowly still going down her cheeks. Blaise wiped her eyes and kissed her forehead. "I am going to undress you now so we can get into the tub is that okay?" Blaise asked as he looked for any resistants against this action. Hermione nodded as she felt him lift her shirt over head as she tried to cover up her Mudblood scar and the marks over her torso and her body. He then lifted her off the counter and took off her shorts and underwear. This had become a regular thing for Blaise and Hermione after she had a PTSD attack. He sighed as he took off his sweatpants and picked her up and took her into the bathtub as he held her close. He wrapped his arms around her as they sat in the bathtub. Hermione took a deep breath as she sighed and relaxed into his arms. Hermione smiled as she looked up at him, "Thank you Blaise you are truly amazing." Hermione said as she looked at him. He chuckled as he took the shampoo and washed her hair knowing it had been a couple of days since she had watched it and then applied her conditioner and did the same. He slowly washed her body and rinsed her off. She sighed as she turned around and did the same thing for him. This was a ritual that they did every time this happened. The water started draining as Blaise picked up her up and wrapped her in a towel then wrapped himself in one. He noticed that she was falling fast asleep again, so he put her in a robe and did a quick drying spell on her hair as he carried her into bed and let her sleep. He quickly changed and went to his room and passed back out.

Hermione groaned as she woke up and looked at the clock, she remember having the PTSD attack and then her ritual with Blaise about taking a bath to calm back down. Though she didn't expect it to be almost 1pm in the afternoon. She took her med that she needed for the day and got up and put her work out clothes on and brushed her teeth. She looked at her hair and sighed she needed to do a touch up again and it was going to be a pain in the butt. After all tomorrow she was going to be back on the train to Hogwarts and it was going to be interesting to be back at school. She looked at her septum and smiled as she fixed it lightly and adjusted her cartilage earrings. Hermione smirked as she decided she was going to do one thing before she left. She was going to get her nose pierced again. She went downstairs and met up with Sofia who smiled gently at her. "Hello darling, I heard about the attack this morning. Are you feeling okay?" She said gently as she looked at her. "I am doing okay, I am going to go for a run and get my piercing done today." Hermione said as she looked at Mrs. Zabini as she replied, "Hermione please just be careful you don't need to do this every time this happens." Hermione sighed as she nodded and grabbed her protein shake and drank it. "I know I will, but for now I am going to release some stress." Hermione said as she headed out for her run. She ran for over an hour and still felt like she needed to burn more energy. She summoned a work out dummy for kick box training. She worked on letting out the rest of her energy on the dummy. She sighed as she finally finished and did some cool down stretches. She scurgify herself to get the excess sweat and dirt off herself as she aparated to the tattoo and piercing salon at Diagon Alley, and went inside. They had known her since the start of the summer and did all the work. She was only there for an hour they did her nose and touched up a tattoo and made sure it was healed. She smiled and paid for the services and let them know she would be back probably around break time for her next piece. She left the store and aparated back to the manor into her room.

Hermione quickly took a shower to rinse off and started the process to getting her hair dye done. She put in the light color and relaxed as she started getting her trunk and everything together. She had at least three of them and each had different things in them. The first trunk was literally just full of her clothes, uniforms, make up, shoes, hair dye, and anything else that she needed clothes or beauty wise. In the second trunk was all her school and work items, she had her back up chargers for the computer, her watch, and her phone even if they all have the extendable battery charm on them, she has her computer, her scrolls, her ink wells, quills, and books and just basically everything that is needed for school items. Lastly in her third trunk was her personal items for herself needs and pleasure, her medicine, the product that she sells, and just anything back up that she needed. She sighed as she went to go wash out and dry the first amount of dye in her hair. She put the drying charm on and then repeated with the second coat for the darker color. She waited as she was making sure there wasn't anything else that she was ready for. She looked around as she grabbed her outfit for the day and her jacket that she wanted to wear. She sighed as she looked at herself, she was proud of how far she came. She managed through treatment and made peace with everything that has gone on. She found herself in a way that many people aren't able to manage, she helped out people that really needed it, she didn't take advantage of her fame, and she was just ready to get the hell out of school. She washed the second color out of her hair and did a drying spell. She quickly changed and grabbed her sandals and her jacket as she walked down stairs. She went to the library and smiled when she saw Heather. They had a seriously long discussion about everything that was going on and what she needed to continue to work on and talk about. It was emotional for her, but she was happy she let it all out. Heather smiled as she was happy with her confession and worked things out with her. After their long session she felt ten times better and they parted with a hug. Heather left with a goodbye and Hermione went to see what Blaise was up to.

Blaise looked up at her and smiled as he was relaxing out by the pool and he said, "You got a new piercing and you look all ready for school." Hermione giggled as she sat down next to him and smiled. "You know as much as I am ready to get this school year done, I am just ready to get my life started and figure the rest of everything out." Hermione started as she looked at him, and continued "I know that you know that I am attracted to you, Austin, and Draco it's just inevitable. You all have been there for me since this happened. It's not fair for either of you, so I am hoping that it all can be figured out." Blaise let out a low laugh and said, "As long as you are happy and I can still see you and maybe even have some of my fun with you I will be perfectly happy with whatever you choose." Hermione smiled and jumped on him and said, "I will never let you go for anything in the world Blaise." She giggled as she pulled him up and started some music and started dancing with him. She always had fun with him whenever he was here, _"You know maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to try with him, but I just don't want to jump the gun we will see what this year brings."_ Hermione thought as she twirled around with Blaise. Blaise smiled as she leaned down and gave her a kiss as he looked at the sun that was setting behind them. "Come on it is going to be dinner time soon since we have an early day tomorrow and mom said she was taking us out." Blaise exclaimed excitingly as he pulled her inside and shooed her to her room so she could get ready. Blaise strolled to his room as he changed into a nice top and some pants with nice shoes and a light jacket as he met his mom downstairs. "You always look stunning as always my dear mother." Blaise complimented her with a since of air that comes with being the son of one of the highest family in the pureblood family. Even if he was half blood by his father, though she was his only and favorite son. "Blaise you're always too kind," Sofia said softly to her son and giggled as he kissed the back of her hand. "I hope that this is okay for this evenings dinner." Hermione said shyly as she walked down the staircase to them. Hermione had her hair done in long curls and she was in a knee length dress the skirt was a tutu style and the stop was a corset with low cut in the back with a ribbon laced up the front. She also had on knew length black boots and a shaw wrapped around her arms with her clutch. "You look belisima!" Blaise exclaimed as she looked at her and his jaw dropped. "You look beautiful as always Hermione," Sofia exclaimed as she took her hand and gave her a twirl. Hermione giggled as she took Blaises arm and they aparated to dinner in France on top of the Eiffel Tower. They ate dinner, they told stories, and the all danced the night away. By the time that they came home it was already time for bed, and Hermione sad "Goodnight you two I will see you all in the morning." She slipped upstairs to her room and changed and went to bed.

Blaise stayed up and talked with his mother as they discussed what it was going to be like at school. "I am worried that everything at school between the pureblood that still see her as what we all were believed her to be, and with all the attacks." Blaise said softly as he took a glass of fire whiskey and sipped it. "Blaise, I know you care a lot about this girl, but you have to have faith in her. You may find that she will surprise you in ways that you least expect it." Sofia started calmly as she looked at her son. "Look at how far we have all calm, between us as a family, the Malfoys, and Theodore Nott. If it was not for Hermione we may all still be prejudice and be in Askaban prison for what all of your father's have done to betray us and would have sold us for nothing to Lord Voldemort." She finished choking up near the end remember what her husband had done to herself and her son and what she had done to be proud of. "You have to remember that she not only saved the wizarding world, but she has brought piece to many people in the world, with her writing, her reaching out and helping people, with everything that she has done. So let her show everyone that she has been changed and will not let them hurt her." Sofia stated with renewed vigor as she walked over to her son and said to him softly "I am proud of you for how far you have come as well you are my pride and joy and you are everything that I have expected you to be and more." Blaise smiled as he looked up at his mother and said, "Thank you I needed to hear that." Blaise stood up and finished his drink and bid his mother goodnight and went up to his room to catch some serious sleep. He walked into his room and found Hermione laying there already asleep in her pajamas. He smiled as he changed and got under the covers with her and went to sleep.

Blaise was the first one to wake up the next morning to his alarm clock, it was going to be a long day since they were going to be on there way back to Hogwarts. He heard his phone going off and sighed as he turned the alarm clock off and checked his messages. He had his one day away from his phone that he does every week and he looked at it and had 20 messages from Pansy, 15 messages from Astoria, and 4 messages from Draco. All the messages from Pansy and Astoria were just telling him that they missed him or that they wanted him back or that they couldn't wait to see him today or just anything to get his attention. He sent them each a message simply and bluntly saying Leave me the hell alone or I will take action against you. He knew that would get their attention and hopefully stop. His phone buzzed with a message from Daphne the girl that broke his heart right before he went on his vacation that he was going to take her on. Hey I know I messed up, I just want to take this year to see if maybe we can mend it. Blaise shook his head and sent a reply back to her You broke my heart and pushed me far away from you, I do not wish to fix anything with you except maybe a friendship but that is it. I am starting this year new and fresh. Blaise looked at the messages from Draco which told him what the plans were for the day and where to meet him at the platform. Blaise smirked as he replied I will be there bright and early Drake. He started to get all of his things together since he honestly had forgotten to get most of his stuff together. He chuckled as he heard rustling going on in the bed. He ducked out of the room and into the bathroom to go take a shower.

Hermione opened her eyes remember she fell asleep in Blaises room and heard the shower going. She giggled at the thought of him in the shower but knew they were on a bit of a time constraint considering they had to be at the platform in less then 4 hours. She got out of his bed and went to her room and put on her Basiste hair refresh for her hair and quickly washed her body off. She didn't have time for a run so she did some yoga in her room. She gathered all her stuff together as moisturized her body with the body lotion and put on her black push up bra and her black boy shorts. She put on her black skinny jeans and her my chemical romance shirt from the Black Parade symbol on it. She put on her black and pink vans and grabbed her matching jacket. She had her phones ready to go with her purse. She grabbed her phone and checked the messages and she had at least 100 messages from Ginny, telling her about her date with Harry and how she had a surprise to tell her when they were on the train showing her everything that for that night. Hermione giggled and smiled as she replied I can't wait to hear all about it Ginny I will see you shortly! 3. Harry had sent her a message saying Plan was successful soon there will be a new Mrs. Potter soon. Hermione smiled as she sent a reply Congratulations brother! Not many people knew that after her family couldn't get their memories back that Harry and Hermione had legally became family even if they kept their separate last names. There were 5 messages from Austin telling her about how he already missed her and when they were going to be meeting for the next drop and how everything will be going down and everything. Hermione smiled softly as she replied Miss you more then you will know and I will keep a look out for all of the information. Can't wait to see you then. Hermione sighed as she saw a message from Ron pop up and say I just wanted to say I am sorry for what I did. Hermione replied to him After what you did? I don't think I will ever be able to forgive you. Hermione rolled her eyes as she put her phone down trying to at least get her hair and make up done before she went downstairs. She smiled as one of the house elves appeared and took her stuff down to foyer, though she really did want to take her car. "Pixie!" Hermione called out as she looked watched for her. "Yes, miss Hermione?" Pixie asked as she looked up at her and smiled. "Will you please bring my car over here? I would like to drive it to the station and have you pick it up." Hermione asked as she looked at her. Pixie nodded and disaparated back to her house to bring the car over to there. Hermione smiled as she heard her car pull up with one of her favorite songs playing. Pixie reappeared with her keys and said, "I will meet you at the station." Hermione smiled as she thanked Pixie with a hug. She rolled her eyes as she looked at the message from Ron that appeared on her phone pleading with her to give him a chance. She deleted the message and put her phone in her purse. She felt her phone buzz as she got a new message from Fred Hello love, wanted to see if you were going to be free for dinner this weekend? Hermione groaned as she looked at her phone. She adored Fred and thought that he was the silliest person ever, however, he had not seen her since she stormed out on Ron at the Burrow and sent all his things threw the flu at him. Fred, I have told you many times I am not going to go on a date with you. I am not the girl you once knew and I am not going to go back to her. Hermione replied as she put her phone away and touched up her make up and her hair. She turned everything off grabbed her purse and her small back pack with everything she had stored in there and walked out of the room and down to Blaises room.

Blaise heard her leave the room and sighed as he finished up his shower and quickly got dressed. He put on his simple black veiled brides t shirt that he was known to wear on occasions his leather jacket and his black skinny jeans with matching black vans. He finished putting everything that he had in his trunks which he really only had two one for his clothes and just everything he needed, and the other was for school. He did a lot of catching up over the summer with the help from Hermione so he really didn't have much to do this year besides helping out the teachers and getting himself ready for what he is going to be doing after school. Blaise took the last look around his room as he turned the light off and went to the door. His house elf Elvis appeared in the room and he took his things down to the foyer where Hermione's stuff was. He walked out the door and was surprised when he saw Hermione waiting for him outside of his door. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said, "You ready for to start this year out strong?" Hermione looked at him and nodded, "Yes I am and at least I will have you by my side." She replied and then sighed "You know people aren't going to like that we are hanging out together now. They will be all over you, me, and Drake." She finished as she looked at him. "Oh I know but that doesn't matter they can kiss my ass for all I fucking care." He said with a stern look on his face that made Hermione giggle. They got down to the kitchen and ate as much breakfast as she could while talking with Sofia. "So I am guessing you are driving Hermione since your car magically appeared?" Sofia inquired as she looked at her. "Why yes Mrs. Zabini I am" Hermione responded as she looked at her with a big smile. "Are you going with her Blaise?" Sofia asked as she looked at her son. "No as much as I like muggle cars they still freak me out." Blaise responded as he shook his head. "Party pooper!" Hermione pouted as she cleaned up her dishes and grabbed her stuff. "I will meet you guys at the station!" She said as she skipped out the door and to her car. Blaise and Sofia shook there heads as they cleaned up and headed over to the Foyer. They put everything in two sections for Pixie and Elvis to aparate them over to the station and for the Zabinis to follow. Hermione was already in her car and heading for the station blasting Krewella Beggars, We Go Down, Sean Paul feat Dua Lipa No Lie, Despocito by Luis Fonsi Feat Daddy Yankee, and more!

Twenty minutes later with two Starbucks Venti Iced Chia Tea Latte and a bagel, Hermione appeared at the train station Kings Cross. She sighed as she could see almost all over her classmates staring at her car and who is inside. She saw Ginny jumping up and down waiting for her. Blaise shaking his head as he smirked at her and sent her a message Nice timing and arrival see you on the train love. Hermione sent him the kiss face and the heart eyes back to him. He blushed and Draco shook his head and thought, _"He is going to be one lucky bastard if she chooses him, hell any man would be."_ Hermione smiled at Pixie as she appeared in the passenger seat and whispered to her "You take good care of my car and the house and I promise we will go on vacation as soon as this year is done." Pixie squealed as she nodded and looked at her and gave her a hug. "Have a safe trip to school miss Hermione, I look forward to seeing you soon" Pixie said as she got into the driver seat as Hermione got out and collected her stuff from the car as she adjusted her glasses, septum, gauges, earrings, and her shirt and jacket as she prepared for the inevitable that was to come. She closed the door and walked over to Ginny, "One venti iced chia tea latte for Miss Ginny Weasley." Hermione stated as she handed her the drink. "You read my mind girl, and you are looking at the soon to be Mrs. Potter" Ginny exclaimed as she showed her the engagement ring. Hermione squealed and smiled as she gave her best friend a big hug. "Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley said calmly as she could taking in her new appearance and everything, "It is good to see you." Hermione smiled and said, "It is good to see you to Mrs. Weasley." She smiled at the family and sighed as she though _"Well that went well at least they are on speaking terms with me" _She looked at Ginny as she took her arm and started walking to the platform. She knew her stuff was already on the train since Blaise had arrived early, and went they went through the barrier she caught her breath as it seemed all too real for her to be back at the train platform once more.

All eyes where on Hermione as everyone gasped and looked at her difference in appearance. She held her head up and continued to walk as her and Ginny went to get to the entrance on the train. She was stopped though by Astoria, Daphne, Pansy, and some other girls from the Slytherin house. "Well, look who it is" Pansy started as she blocked her there entrance to the train, "The Weasley and the mud blood, didn't think you would be showing your face at school this year?" She finished as she looked at them up and down. "Sorry to burst your bubble Pansy but I am here to finish and move on with my life. Not to build up my fame after it was destroyed by what you did." Hermione stated bluntly as she looked at her. "How dare you talk to her that way!" Astoria exclaimed as she pushed Hermione backwards. "You destroyed our fathers name and you have no right to show your face at this school or anywhere near us." Daphne finished for Astoria as she walked up to her. "Excuse me it is not my fault your parents are in prison for the crimes they committed while working for the Dark Lord himself." Hermione said as she looked at them. Next think you knew Daphne punch Hermione in the face and Hermione had started punching her back and the fight began. It took Ginny, Blaise, Drake, and Harry to all get Hermione to back off and calm down. "You get the hell away from her!" Ginny screamed as she looked at them. "You are no better than your own fathers, with the way you have behaved." Mrs. Zabini stated as she magically appeared in between them all. The girls were shocked that Mrs. Zabini came to her aid as well as Draco and Blaise did. "So it is true you guys are on her side now." The girls said and shook their heads as the mutter and apology and went on to the train to get to their compartment. Mrs. Zabini turned to Hermione and muttered a spell to soothe the bruises and whispered to her softly "Do not let those girls get to you, I know you are strong." She then looked at the group and everyone that was staring at them. "Now get on the train I am sure you all want to get this year over with, and have fun!" Mrs. Zabini aparated back to the manor with that as the group sighed and boarded the train.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and sadly Ron all got to one compartment. While Draco and Blaise got into there normal compartment with Goyle, Pansy, Astoria, Daphne, and Theodore. The girls were still fuming as they looked at the boys. "I can't believe that you stood up and rescued that girl." They started as they locked the door and put a silencing charm on the room so no one could hear what was being said, "I am sorry that my family actually has a heart and rescued her from almost death and helped her recover." Blaise shot back and it shut the girls up. "As long as you are still loyal to the cause that is all that matters." Goyle said with a wicked tone to the voice as he messed with his ring. There was a new underground group that was going on trying to finish what was started and regain the power that they once had. Obviously Goyle was apart of it especially after loosing Crabbe. "Goyle I am not going to be apart of a cause I don't believe. I want to have my own life not the one that I am pressured and manipulated to do things that I do not want to do." Both Blaise and Draco stated as they looked at him. Goyle ran his hand over Pansy leg as she shuddered and tense a bit, "Why not you get to have the girls that you dreamed about and no one can disobey you isn't that right Pansy?" Pansy swallowed and nodded as they could see the faint like of a necklace with a similar pendant under her dress and a mark at the top of her shoulder. After taking a closer look all the girls had something similar on them to, and Theodore was to quiet as he moved a ring around on his finger. Blaise and Draco assumed his new step dad and mom had something to do with that. Blaise and Draco got up and grabbed their stuff. "As much as I want to continue to have this discussion with you, I have to go to the Heads compartment now." Draco stated and looked at Blaise as he finished with, "I also have to go to the prefects compartment to meet with the others." They bid them good bye as they walked out of the compartment and to where they were told to go from their welcome letters on the train.

Meanwhile Hermione was sitting with Ginny, Harry, Ron, and where soon joined by Neville, Seamus, Dean, Luna, and unfortunately Lavender Brown who was sitting on Ron's lap. Hermione smiled as she talked to everyone but Lavender and Ron. Ginny was telling Hermione about everything that happened on the date. You could seem them squealing quietly as they were talking. The boys were congratulating Harry who was beaming with pride. "So Hermione, I heard you were shacking up with Blaise over the summer?" Lavender sneered as she looked at her innocently. "Yes, I hung out with Blaise and we are friends, is that a crime?" Hermione replied as she looked at her point black in the eyes. "Oh no, you just see I have friends that told me that they saw you and him getting quite cozy together a couple of times when you were out on the town." Lavender continued as she looked at her. Hermione snorted as she looked at her, "So Blaise and I went out a couple of times and we are good friends. Why don't you get nose stuck out of my love life and be more concerned about my sloppy seconds that you seem to enjoy so much?" Hermione shot back as she looked at her. Lavender shot up and point at her and said, "At least I do not have to slut around to get what I want." Hermione laughed at this and said, "I work for what I want and I am sorry I don't slut around I am single and having fun in my life. Though I guess it takes a slut to know if there is another slut in the room." Hermione laughed as the blood drained from her face as she opened and closed her mouth. Hermione walked up to her and tilted her head. "Though I guess it is kinda cute that you care so much about who I am hanging out with, now why don't you sit down on your man and enjoy the rest of your ride since you try to get my attention so much." Hermione playfully said as she gave a soft kiss on the lips and turned to grab her stuff. "Come on Ginny we need to head to the prefects and head compartments." Hermione said as she wink at the boys and grabbed her stuff to leave. Ginny whined as she got up and gave Harry a kiss and grabbed her stuff and walked out. Dean jumped up as he looked at all them, "I guess that means I can join you on your quest." He said as he grabbed his stuff and walked out of the compartment that they were in. Hermione smiled as Ginny had already taken off down the corridor trying to get away from Lavender Brown as soon as possible. "See you at the castle Harry, Neville, Luna, and Seamus" She said as she hugged Harry and followed Dean out the door. Hermione felt Dean tug her into an empty compartment, put up a silencing charm, and looked at her, "I know that you have some product, a close friend of mine you know tells me he provides for you." Dean stated as he looked at her. Hermione sighed as she said, "I wonder how this was going to happen, I didn't know that you knew Austin." Dean walked up to her and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and said, "I knew who you were as soon as he mentioned a smart girl, though I didn't expect you to have this much of a change." Hermione giggled as she walked up to him and pushed up against him and said, "Well at least it is a good change." She put a small pill bottle in his pocket as she heard a buzz on her phone, Payment from products by Dean, appeared. She smiled as she kissed his cheek and said, "Let's go don't want to start rumors now do you." She walked out of the compartment lifting the charms as she sauntered down the hall to the heads compartment.

Draco was already in there when Hermione entered. "Well, well I see that you are finally here love." Draco said as he got up and gave her a hug and kissed her gently. Hermione sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed up against him. The door was already closed the blinds down and the silencing charms were up. Draco moved so he was sitting down pulling her to straddle his lap. He quickly locked the door as he pulled her jacket off of her and nipped his way down her neck and moved his hands underneath her shirt as she grind her hips into him as she arched into his hands. "Draco" Hermione moaned as she felt him move her bra and suck on her nipples while he played with the other one. He quickly pulled him self out as she slide down her pants and underwear off and he bent her over and entered her from behind. He pounded away at her pussy as she cried out his name and dug her nails into the bench as he kept hitting the wonderful spot that made her cry out every time he went i and out of her harder and harder. Finally she screamed out his name as she came and he cried out hers as he spilled his seed inside of her. Hermione collapsed onto the bench as Draco still inside of her pulled her back against him as he rocked his hips back and forth and continued to move in and out of her moaning as she held onto him and he kept going and not even ten minutes later they found another release. Hermione scurgified them both as and put the contraceptive spell on her as she slowly made out with Draco and got dressed into her Hogwarts school uniform. "Well, that was unexpected but much needed." Hermione said as she button up her white blouse over her black bra and pulled up her black mid thigh shirt over her black boy shorts. She had put on her black knee high boots and gotten her robe out that was fashioned with her head girl badge. "I missed my chance with you couple of days ago babe so I needed to make up for it." Drake teased as she button up his shirt and his slacks and put his robe on. "Well, I feel ready to get working on the schedules and everything, and the meeting will be starting shortly so let me get this together based off your notes and we can get this over with." Hermione said as she took them from him and started to get to work on the schedules and everything else that needed to be done for the year. She wanted to at least get it done for the first couple of months so that way she could work on everything else. Draco smiled as he watched her work adding comments here and there. Soon they were done and they headed off to the prefects compartment and held the meeting. It consisted of Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley for Gryffindor, Blaise Zabini and Tracey Davis for Slytherin, Anthony Goldstein and Luna Lovegood for Ravenclaw, and Justin Finch and Susan Bones for Hufflepuff. They had their meeting just stating the basic rules and what the schedules were going to be like. The rotations and gave them the best way to communicate. Considering everyone had a phone, they were able to communicate and Hermione or Draco could update the schedule as need. Hermione also was straight to the point in saying that this is there last year we need to make sure that everyone is going to be on point to finish strong. Draco also was there to add that the eighth years were going to be separated from he main houses just so they have there privacy, people that they can talk to if needed, and just freedom of not having to be in bed by normal curfew. He also pointed out do not take advantage of this and we will all be good. After the meeting was done everyone sorted out to either change to get to school, go back to there friends, or just relax and wait till the ride was over. Hermione had made her way back to the head compartment where she fell into a nice nap while she waited for the train ride to be over.

The train came to a slow stop, but always had a jerk to it as they entered the station that would take them to the school. The prefects and heads of the house, were first out and with all there stuff separating first years to go with Hagrid and everyone else to go to carriage platform. Hermione smiled as she ran up and gave Hagrid a hug. "Ello there Hermione, I see you changed your hair again from the last time I saw you and some new piercings have been added." He stated with a chuckle remembering they went together to get her first tattoo and cartilage piercing done. "Well, yeah, it felt good to express myself, especially after you helping me realize healing is the right way to go." Hermione said softly and Hagrid smiled and gave her a hug. "You are always welcome to my home when you need a break to get back to your roots." Hagrid reminded her as he shooed her off to finish her duties. Hermione smiled and waved as she continued to separate the students. Once everyone was separated and the first years have boarded the boats. The heads and the prefects all got into a carriage and headed off to the school. Once they got there they separated everyone into the respected houses and set everyone except the first years inside. Professor Tonks who was the new transfiguration teacher for the year came out and said, "Now listen here you lot, we are going to start this year off right, now cheer up and shake out those jitters we are about to start the sorting of the houses." Tonks smiled at Hermione as she dismissed her and Draco to the Great Hall. They sat with their housed and enjoyed the traditional ceremony of the sorting of the house.

The first years were all super shy as they walked into the Great Hall and were in awe by the ceiling and looked at the floating candles. They stopped in front of Headmistress McGonagall and Tonks as they produce the sorting hat. "To each their own this year, remember the battle that was fought and grow within yourself to be the person you want to be as you journey through a new year to finish it strong. But be warned darkness still looms and hard times will come to pass for those who let them control their lives." The sorting had stated giving his wisdom to all that was opened to hear. A hush came across the great hall as they sat in a moment of silence to remember the ones that had fallen to save this wonderful castle and their own lives. Shortly after the sorting began, and it took a bit of time since there were so many new first years that had been welcomed to the school. After the sorting finished the feast had been produced and everyone at and was merry. They chatted about their summers, welcomed the first years, and talked about what they planned to do for this year and maybe after school. Mostly the talk was about Hermione and her change where whispered through out the hall and how she was seen with Blaise and Draco through out the summer and at the train station. Hermione just sighed and shook her head at what they were saying. Ginny wrapped her into the conversation as they waited for McGonagall to make her speech.

Soon after the feast was getting close to and end McGonagall stood up and walked to the podium that always appeared. "Good evening students," Headmistress McGonangall started, "I am pleased to welcome you all to Hogwarts, some of you to finish and some of you to start your own grand adventures. I must tell you that it is surprising to see the turn out for the year as we just finished renovating the castle from the disastrous battle that had claimed. Yes we have rumors of a dark group forming, however, you must please remember that you are well protected at this school. The security has been stepped up and only the few that helped with it know the depth so know you are well protected. The ghost of pasts and former ghost mixed with the spirits of those we lost will guide you through the year and to help you when you are lost." McGonagall paused as she looked at the students as the ghosts started to appear in the dining hall. "your head boy and girl, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, will be there to help you out with any tasks or any questions that you have as well as your prefects. The eighth years you have your own wing, and since the majority of the classes have returned you will have separate sections for your houses as well. The head girl and boy, as well as prefects, will each have their own dorm rooms per the houses. Each house will have four separate dorm like rooms, there will be eight people to a room four girls and four boys. Pease remember that we are promoting unity so you will be mixed up. You all have your own private library, kitchen, common rooms, and more to your selection to help with your healings from the past." McGonagall paused as she took a shaky breath. "Please do not hesitate to reach out for anything that you need. I would also like to introduce your new teachers Professor Tonks will be taking my position as Transfiguration teacher, Professor Bill Weasley will be Helping Professor Hagrid in the Care of Magical creatures, Professor Snape will be the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, and Professor Slughorn is returning for Potions teacher. Please note that all the Professors are looking for eighth years that I have completed most of there work to have some assistances this year. Now if you would please follow your prefects and lets head to our houses we have a new year to start." Headmistress McGonagall finished as she stood proud and tall as the teachers and everyone stood up and started making their way out of the Great Hall.

Most of the students were shocked to see Professor Snape and others were just super excited to see all the new faces. They were ready for a new year and they were ready to start, all the first years that went with their respect classes were in awe that they were going to school with students who had fought in the war. They each were given the password and they went into there dorms. The eighth years separate and followed the head boy and girl to the separate section for them. It was an apex of where the dungeons meet where all the other houses were. They opened the door with the password "New Year" it was simple and sweet. They walked in and everyone went to check out who they were rooming with. The names where on the doors, and unfortunately they were not able to change rooms. They each used the alahamora charm to unlock the door so that every room was accessible in case if something happened. They were jumping around and exploring the wing. There was an in home movie theatre, indoor gym with all sorts of work out equipment, running track, and it was fit for any sport. They had an underwater garden that they were able to go through and see what the lake looked like. They had an indoor pool and just so many things. This was the perfect escape for them, and it was wonderful. Hermione headed to her room which she noticed that Draco had already occupied his room. She closed her door and put everything that she needed away. She barely had managed to change out of her clothes before she passed out on her bed from just being super tired from her day.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! So we are now back at Hogwarts lets see what new fun and adventures can be stirred up! Will there be more romances or will there be a lot of heart breaks? You excited for more leave some reviews!

**New Rivalries, New Friendships**

This first week has been a week just full of jitters and craziness for everyone. Hermione especially since she literally felt like she was going crazy because she wanted to get out of that school and she wanted to just be free of the past that she is still enduring. She felt like she was trapped in just a whirlwind of being the brains of the Golden Trio still to this day, even if she wasn't. Though it was the first week back at school and everyone was also just getting back used to the schedule that they had. It was fun for them, the eighth years where either retaking classes that they had started or they were taking new classes and just having fun. The first years up to the sixth years just felt like they were starting a new year. The ones that had been affected by the war, were also letting them know that there is help needed at the castle and just express themselves and feel free of the pain and suffering.

Hermione was lounging around in the window of the library in the eighth year quarters as she looked out the window while she paused for a moment in her working on. She was also working on a system for getting the products to students that new about her network that she had and just making sure no one got caught with it. She has almost tripled her normal product sales in the last two weeks. Mainly by eighth years needing an escape from reality, and alls they knew is that they would make the request and it would appear at the door. No one except for the few people that actually knew who the contact was had no idea it was Hermione. "How did I know I would find you in here?" Blaise said as he walked up to her and leaned against the wall where she was at. "Its either here or in the gardens or by the pool," Hermione said quietly and looked up at him, "you know that those places are my safe havens." She finished as she looked up at him. Blaise smiled as he leaned down and kissed her softly and said, "I miss you in my bed, how have your attacks been?" Hermione giggled as she looked up at him and said, "They have been minor nothing super big yet. Come to my room and I will make sure the wards will let you in." Blaise smiled as he looks at her and hugs her lights as he moves her forward a bit and sits behind her. There were whisperings going around the library about her Blaise and Draco would make an appearance doing the same thing over and over again. "So what are you working on now Mistress Zabini?" Blaise said as he chuckled at her and pulled up a book so he could be reading. "I am working on my latest piece for chronic illnesses and the effects that it has on your body, whether it is short term or long term." Hermione said quietly as she yawns lightly. She was feeling the effects of hers today, she pulled out her drink and grabbed a couple of her tramadol and popped it into her mouth. She sighed as she leaned back against him feeling the exhaustion kick in already. "Hermione if you are flaring you need to go lay down in bed." Blaise said as he looked at her noticing her cheeks and her chest were becoming bright red more so than normal. "I will be fine Blaise I just need to make it through this last couple of hours and tomorrow will be Friday and I can have peace since I don't have rounds or classes." Hermione said as she looked at him and smiled. "Well, then that means I am going to be in your bed tonight because I have tomorrow off as well." Blaise chuckled as she hugged her and then went to move. "It looks like you are going to have company and I am going to make my leave." He finished as he looked down at her and smiled. Hermione looked over and saw the gang all coming over and she sighed. "Hey guys, did you need help with your homework or something?" Hermione said with a sigh as she looked at them. "Hermione you don't look good," Ginny said as she hugged her friend in concern. "I will be fine Ginny just will be resting this weekend instead of adventuring too far." Hermione replied as she leaned against her and smiled. "Well, that sucks," Harry started as he looked at her and smiled though, "we were going to invite you to the quidditch tryouts and then to the lake for a party." Hermione laughed as she looked at him and said, "I will pass on the quidditch but if I am feeling better I will be at the party." Lavender busted out laughing as she heard this, "You at a party Puh Lease, that is the last place anyone would see stuck up prudish Hermione Granger." Lavender said right before she got punched straight in the jaw by Hermione herself. "I have had enough of your bullshit this week Lavender. First you decided that you were going to mock me for changing who I am to be happy, second you have treated me like I am the dirt from your shoe, and thirdly you have literally just brought such an annoyance to my life that I am so over it." Hermione said as she looked at her and just got up and grabbed her stuff. "Hermione Granger you are now my rival, you think that your life is hell now, just wait I will make this year your hell." Lavender shouted at her as she got up and stormed out of the library. "I would like to see you try Lavender I have bene through worse than you will know." Hermione said as she got up and put her stuff together. "As much as I would like to spend more time with you, I have your notes for you here for the subjects you need help on, and I will see you all tomorrow." Hermione said as she hugged Ginny and Hermione and started walking out of the library only to walk past Pansy who looked like she had seen a ghost. "Pansy are you okay?" Hermione asked as she looked at her. "Why do you care?" Pansy said as she looked a her and sighed trying to scratch what was on her neck off of her. "Pansy is that a curse mark on your neck?" Hermione asked as she took her hand lightly away from her to look at it. Pansy hung her head in shame as she cried to her. "I didn't want to do it, I had no choice my family forced me too." Pansy said as she looked at her, and she finally was able to force the necklace to break off her neck. Pansy gasped as she looked at her and felt like a fog had been lifted from her head, "Please I never would ask you to help me but I need your help Hermione. The new underground circle is forcing a tribal mark on the woman and they are forced to wear the marriage necklace with the mark as a curse. I am one of Goyle's many wives or woman that are promised to him" Pansy stated as she looked at her and felt the necklace attach back to her neck. "I will do what I can Pansy for now no one will know unless it is vitally important and do not make any sudden changes to how you act around me or anyone." Hermione said sternly as she looked at her and smiled. Pansy nodded and said, "Thank you I will find away to keep in contact with you." Hermione nodded as she walked out of the library and past Astoria and Daphne who looked like they were more under the control of the spell than Pansy. There was a darkness about them that you never wanted to let enter your life.

Hermione was almost to her room as she bumped into Ron on her way over there. "Hermione," Ron started as he grabbed at her arm. "What Ron?" Hermione asked as she looked at him. "I was wondering if we could talk this week?" Ron asked for the fifth time this week. "Ron no I do not want to talk." Hermione said as she continued to walk back to her room. Hermione had a reasonable week, she hung out with Harry and the gang at lunch time and when they would come study with her in the library. She would avoid Ron and Lavender like the plagues that they were to her. She dealt with some fights that had managed between her and the Slytherin Trio that were trying to be all against her, and now she is helping one. She had a schedule for helping Professor Tonks and Professor Snape. She has made it extremely easy to get her network app out for everyone to purchase products and make it to where she would give them a summoning charm for it to come to them. She literally has set up her underground network and kept up school appearances and the back lash of her change all in one week. Oh and she usually woke up with Draco somehow in her bed clothed or not clothed and they are both high as hell. Hermione smiled as she thought of those nights and shook her head. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to be with Draco or not, however, by the end of this year it was going to be decided.

Hermione got to her room and adjusted the wards so that Blaise is able to come into her room so that she is able to have some normal comfort tonight. She honestly wanted to have someone to hold onto her in the middle of the night and just to relax. Maybe her mind was getting ready to find someone that was really meant for her and not just for the things that come attached to her. She walked into her bathroom while she was thinking about this and set up her bathtub with the vanilla and rose oils that she loved so much. She put her hair up in a pony tail and started to take off her clothes and let the aromas relax her body. "You look extremely beautiful tonight." Blaise said softly as he came up and held her from behind as he took over the unbuttoning of her shirt and unzipping her skirt. "You sir are a suck up." Hermione said as she sighed and leaned back against him. She shed her clothes and stepped into the tub as she swam a bit out and put a spell on her hair so that it didn't get wet as she laid there and floated on the water. Blaise chuckled as she took his clothes off and joined her in the water. They simply just soaked in the water with a heavy make out session and soon they were drying each other off and Hermione was putting on her sweatpants and a tank top on as she watched Blaise slip on his sweatpants. He scooped her up in his arms and said softly to her "Madmoiselle I believe that it is time for some dinner in bed and a movie." Hermione giggled as she nodded and kissed him deeply as he carried her to the bed and laid her down getting on top of her. Hermione made she the wards were up as he arched into him and sighed when Blaise broke the kiss and ran his hands threw her hair. "As much as I want to ravish you thoroughly you and I both know that you need to eat and that I actually want to spend time with you." Blaise said as he kissed her forehead and summoned the food onto the bed. Hermione laid their shocked underneath him, not really sure what to say as she curled up under the covers with him and ate her pasta and salad. They turned on the first of the fast and furious movies and started binge watching it. Hours later you could hear the snoring coming from the room as they had both passed out in each others arms and were fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for all of the views! I hope that you guys continue to enjoy the story and have as much fun as I am reading this story while I write it and let you into a world that no one expects to see!

**New Room, Shocking Revelations**

Blaise and Hermione woke up the next morning and it was already past breakfast, and it sounded like to them that everyone was already out and about doing things. They were getting ready for the quidditch tryouts, some people were studying or trying to figure out ways to not have to go to class, and some were just catching up for the summer. It seems like so far the first week of school just really flew by so fast. Granted yes it was a Friday, and half the eighth years didn't have to go to class and the other half did. Then again there were also the ones that just didn't choose to go most of the time to class anyway, so they were starting out there weekend. Hermione smiled as she looked over at Blaise who was trying very hard to stay asleep since he didn't want to get up. Hermione realized just how nice and quaint things were with him. She also realized that he deserved at least one date with her. "Blaise," Hermione whispers as she leaned over and kissed him gently and laid halfway on top of him, "it's time to get up." Blaise sighed as he squeezed her a little tighter but still did not want to wake up. Hermione got the most wicked gleam in her eyes as she decided that since he wasn't going to wake up on his own she will just have to wake him up herself. Hermione sat on his stomach as she leaned over and started with giving him a kiss, she then slowly made her way down to his jaw and his neck kissing and nipping away leaving hickeys as she went. She could feel him squirming more as she kissed her way down his body as she moved lower and lower herself. Finally she reached his sweatpants and slowly reached inside and pulled out his dick as she took him into her mouth and started sucking on him and taking him all the way and deep throating him. Blaise groaned and bucked his hips as he opened his eyes and looked down at her breathing heavily. His eyes were covered in lust as he watched her go up and down teasing him all at the same time. Hermione slowly looked up as she did it blushing lightly as she felt his hands in her hair holding it up so he could see it. "Oh god Mia if you keep doing that I am going to cum." Blaise hissed as she bucked his hips hard into her mouth. He didn't know how much longer he was going to last. He pulled her up as he roll over and kissed her deeply and passionately. He rocked his hips against her clothed pussy as Hermione moaned and grind against him as she arched into him. He slowly peeled away her shirt as he kissed down her neck and her chest and sucked on her nipples while his other hands went down inside her sweatpants and started fingering her and playing with her clit. Hermione threw her head back and cried out as she grind her hips against his fingers harder and hard. "Blaise I want you inside of me now." Hermione gasped out as she looked up at him. He didn't have to be told twice he got her sweatpants and her underwear off and thrusted hard inside of her, causing Hermione to cry out his name loudly. "Oh dear god Blaise!" She screamed as she instantly came on his dick, and bucked against him hard. "Yes, Mia, let it out!" Blaise groaned as she continued to thrust himself deep inside of her harder and deeper. "Mia, I am gonna cum!" Blaise groaned as he burried his head into her neck as he kissed and sucked on her pulse. He continued to thrust as she just bucked her hips wildly. He knew that they were both about to release as he bite down on her neck, which caused Hermione to cry out and Blaise to cry out and both cum at the same time. Blaise spilled his seed deep inside of her as he kissed her deeply and passionately. Blaise slowly pulled out and pulled Mia to his chest as they curled up together and slowly fell back asleep.

It was four hours later and it was almost 12:30pm when they woke back up. Blaise was the first one to wake up and he just ran his hands threw Hermione's hair and just let her lay there and relax. Hermione slowly woke up with stretching as she arched her back and curled back up against Blaise. "Do we have to get up?" Hermione mumbled as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Unfortunately yes we do." Blaise answered as he slowly moved so he can get up and go take a shower. Hermione giggled as she sat up and looked out the window still exhausted and sore and hurting, however, she was just as blissful and happy as could be. She smiled as she felt Blaise move her hair to the kissed and was kissing her shoulder and her neck as he pulled her against his chest. "Blaise, why don't we go out on a date this weekend?" Hermione whispered as she looked back at him and nestled into his chest. Blaise almost choked as she heard her whisper that. He was shocked to say the least since she hadn't really been a date with anyone since she was with Ron Weasley, and she normally just went out and had one night stands. "I think that would be a wonderful idea." Blaise whispered back to her as he picked her up and took her to the bathroom. "First I believe I should let you soak in the bathroom and get ready for the first Friday to end our first week at Hogwarts. Then we can figure out when and where this magical date of ours is going to be." Blaise finished as he started her bath for her and put in her oils that she loved. Hermione smiled as she looked at him and leaned in and pulled him into a searing kiss as he helped her down and held her close. "I would love that, and I think this could be the first of many dates till I feel safe enough to have more." Hermione said to him as she shooed him out of her bathroom and got into the bath tub to soak so that her muscles and everything could just simply relax. Blaise smiled as he got dressed and walked out of her room. He was heading to his room when he was stopped by Ron, who else would want to but into Hermione's life to control it, "Well, well look at the pureblood doing a walk of shame from the mudblood's room hmm?" Ron said wickedly as he looked at him. "I was walking out of a close friend of mine, and no one is a racist or a purist anymore Weaselbee so why don't you shove it? Especially considering she is one of your supposed close friends/ex girlfriends." Blaise responded as he looked at him with disgusted. "Yeah, and she is a prude and doesn't put out, and the worst part is all she cares about his herself and very little about me or what I need. Not like a proper wife to be." Ron spat at him as he looked at him with a sneer. "Hmmmm well it looks like things have been turned around now isn't it?" Blaise sneered back at him and walked up close to him. "Oh, I think this has always been this way, you are to pussy to fight for what you believe and she is a slut that only puts out when things aren't going her way." Ron said back with a chuckle and he looked at him though and finished, "Though she will come crawling back to me and go back to the good girl that she is and the wife she is supposed to be when she is done with this phase of hers." Blaise dug his nails into a fist as he tried very hard not to punch Ron in his face and send him back to where he came from. "You stay away from her Weasley, your friends and family may not know what you have done or how you hurt that girl besides maybe your sister, but I will make sure you pay if you get to friendly with her." Blaise threatened as he looked at him and walked past him to his room. "Just you wait and see Zabini, just you wait and see." Ron shouted as he looked after him and he turned and continued to figure out the wards that Hermione set up to keep him out of her room. _"Pity, she doesn't realize that I am the only one that can have her and that she is mine."_ Ron thought as he looked over them and trying to decipher them, _"Soon she will be begging for me to have her again."_ Ron finally gave up his research for the day as he headed to the Great hall for food, and he needed to break in Lavender and Pansy some more for his fun. He took out his ring for the order as he twirled it in his fingers and slipped it back into his pocket as he smiled to himself and started walking to the Great Hall for food.

Hermione was in her bathroom and just relaxing and deciding that she wanted to look little more dolled up for tonight and maybe do some online shopping so she could have something special and different for tonight, plus she needed to blow off some steam. Maybe she will get the girls together for a shopping day and maybe get them a couple of things here and there. She really was super close with Ginny, Luna, Tracey Davis, and Angelina Johnson. These girls are surprisingly the ones that have had the same consistent classes and were always grouped together or they were always studying together in the library. So they started a study group for the classes that usually always had together. Suddenly there was an quiet alarm sound going off and a screen popped up infant of her on her mirror, she gasped as she backed away from the mirror holding her towel closer to her as she saw Ron looking at her wards and figuring out what they were. She couldn't alarm anyone yet because then it would be noticeable that she knew he was out there and what he was doing. She remembered the system that her and McGonagall had set up for them to communicate in case of things like this happened. She knew the history that has happened with Ron and what has happened to Hermione, and she wanted to make sure that she would be safe at the school. Hermione was shaking as her room filled with the image as she tried to get to the tablet that was in her room. She turned it on and opened a message to Headmistress McGonagall Ron has alerted the alarms and is trying to figure out the code to my room, I am concerned he may get it. We may have to change my room to the suite if he gets in. Hermione was shaking as she felt her head start pounding as she felt his hands over her body hitting her and taking her against the wall and choking her. She had images flashing threw her head of him beating her and raping her every night. Hermione gasped as she fell to the floor and summoned a knife as she started cutting herself. She dug the knife deep into her thighs and her stomach as she cried. Finally she stopped and the images disappeared and she healed her cuts and scars again as she looked at the clock. She had blacked out and it had been almost two hours later at 2:30 since this had started. There was a messaged from Headmistress McGonagall Please have your items ready to be moved, I do not want to take the risk after what was discussed. I would also like to advise that it may be wise to take the extra precaution and get wizardry restraining order on him, it will act as one in both the muggle world and in the wizarding world as well. Hermione quickly got dressed in joggers that looked like pants and a tank top with her jacket over to cover her arms and put on her flip flops. She quickly touched up her hair and her make up as she packed everything up that she had already taken out. Soon all three of her trunks were packed up again and it looked like no one had even lived in the room. Hermione sent a message back to Headmistress McGonagall My things are packed and I would like to start looking into this immediately. Hermione sighed as she shook her head freaking out at everything that was going on. Hermione took out her phone and looked at the messages that she had already gotten for the day in regard to both her emails and text messages. She saw one from Draco Please be careful my love, I know that you and Blaise are starting something and I am not going to force anything between us either. But Weaselbee is hanging around and trying to get in. Hermione shook her head and chucked as she looked at the message and knew he was protecting her and then replied Well word seems to be going around fast between you to, I was going to see about going on a date with you to silly. I know I am changing rooms and working on a restraining order. Hermione sighed as she saw a message from Blaise I told Malfoy I know you want to see him to. Be careful Weasel is trying to get to you, something isn't right with him. Hermione giggled as she replied I knew it! I am changing rooms will have more information for you soon babe. Hermione sighed as she looked out the window that she had grown to love and look out at everything. "Thank you for getting ready in such an fast and orderly way." Headmistress McGonagall said as she stepped out of the floo network into her room. "It is not a problem Headmistress." Hermione said as she looked at her and smiled. A couple of house elves appeared and aparated her items to her new suite that was ten times bigger then the one that she is in now. "I am going to take you to your room in the floo network in case if Mr. Weasley is watching you." Headmistress started as she went over and took her arm and started leading her to the fire place. "I would like to mention before we go that your eyes are the only way to get into this room as it is accessed by retina scanner, and I also for your safety have chosen to put you in a section of the professors wings. It is highly secured with untraceable wards and it has been used as a place to secure people before they are taken by the Ministry and to Askaban. We have made the adjustments for you in this wing, and it is a private section that has anything you need inside the wing. This wing is also protected in the same fashion the room of the requirement is and will detour people into different sections of the castle without having a visual of your eyes the wing won't let anyone else in." When they exited the fireplace they were in her new personal wing. Hermione gasped at the beauty of the room that she was standing in. It was the foyer to her new wing and it was beautiful, it held the portraits of many famous witches that have made their own way in the wizarding world and stood up for their rights to defend themselves. Hermione was in awe at the beautiful colors and the way that the room just lit up, and the books that where spread out in different sections under each witch. McGonagall chuckled at the girl's expression as she smiled lightly, McGonagall had taken a protective stature to Hermione after what Ron did to her, set her up for, and just took the things that are most precious to her away; she would protect her with her life. "Now Hermione, each corridor and room that is in your wing is set to various different things that you will need. You have your own private library, your private wardrobe section and a place for shopping of course, you have your own private gym, swimming pool, indoor beach, indoor garden, terrace, kitchen, and more. This wing was also built for one of the daughters of the founders of this castle. It is fitting that you are protected by it." McGonagall stated as she looked at Hermione and drew her in for a hug. "Now if you would like to have your friends come into this room you either need to give access to them threw their own flu or give the wing their names or if you don't want people in this wing specifically that do not ask to see you give them that name. I have taken the liberty to already have Ronald Weasley, Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkson, Astoria GreenGrass, and Daphene GreenGrass to this list already. I will let you add any other person that you would like." McGonagall smiled as she looked at her and finished with "I will let you get settled in, also I have taken the liberty to contact Miss Heather and she will be here for an appointment to see you next Friday in the afternoon. Let me know if you need anything further." Hermione nodded and said, "Thank you so much Headmistress this is just amazing." McGonagall nodded and let the wing with a pop as she went back to her much needed paperwork.

Hermione found where her bedroom is and just was in awe at how gorgeous it was. It was a huge room and it was beautiful. _"How did I deserve this?"_ Hermione thought as she looked at just the beauty of it. She ran her hands over of the walls, the banisters, the furniture, and just simply everything. She opened her trunks and sent everything that needed to be unpacked out to where it belong and they all took off going in different directs. Hermione continued to explore, she found her bathroom and literally just her jaw dropped. Her bathtub was not only a jacuzzi, but it was also a heated swimming pool with a waterfall in it. She has a waterfall shower that literally was a waterfall in her bathroom. Her sink was granite and just beautiful, she had a floor to ceiling mirrors. She then walked to her closet and literally was in shock she had a runway to look at her clothes they were all in sections, and she had a vanity that literally had everything from her make up to her jewelry on display and her shoes were as if they were in a store waiting for her. Hermione almost didn't want to leave her room, but she wanted to see everything else. She saw foyer, next she found the library which was as impeccable as you would see in Beauty in the Beast, next she saw the gym and was floored by the high tech state of the art systems they had. Then she saw the pool, the beach, the garden, the terrace, and the kitchen and she was just floored. She knew that there were more rooms but right now this was all that she could take. She went back to her room and jumped on her bed and literally felt like she was floating on a cloud and smiled in pure bliss. She looked at her phone and realize it was almost dinner time and she wanted to see the girls, though she figured it would probably be better to wait till the weekend. "Speak of the devil" Hermione thought as a group chat with Ginny, Luna, Tracey, and Angelina appeared on her from with a message from Ginny Hey everyone we need to catch up and start our study groups again. Then she got a separate message from Ginny simply stating Where the hell did you go? Hermione simply new that Ginny was not in a good mood and was getting ready for the party. Go to your fireplace and simply wait for me Hermione responded as she made her way to the floo network and opened it only up to Ginny's room. She looked at the parchment next to the floo stating **once the floo network has been used the trace will be erased, unless it is told not to be**. Hermione was shocked by what it said, however, she knew it was for her safety. Hermione opened the floo and called out for Ginny's room as she appeared and walked through into the common room. Luckily there was no one there and Ginny just happened to appear at that moment with a bag and looked at her. "You moved rooms?" She asked as she looked at Hermione, who nodded and took her back into the floo network and back to her room. "More like I moved into my own wing." Hermione stated as they walked back into her foyer and Ginny's jaw dropped. "Holy Shit!" Ginny stated as she looked at the room. Ginny went on a run looking at everything and when she got back to Hermione's room she simply looked at her and said, "I get why you got moved her, but please let me move with you!" Hermione laughed as she looked at Ginny and shook her head. "Nope can't do that." Hermione said seriously as they got ready for the party that was going to be starting soon.

Hermione was not excited to go to the party but she went anyway's because she wanted to show Lavender up. That and she wanted to drink and be in a place where she could be stupid high and no one would have a clue except for a couple of people. Hermione was super stoned by the time that she arrived though you wouldn't know it if you didn't know her. She went around with Ginny, in her micro mini plaid skirt and her black tight tank top with her leather jacket and her thigh high boots. She was just ready to simply have fun, she was drinking and dancing with Ginny, Dean, Draco, and Blaise. They would be playing beer pong and telling their stories from summer, the ones that were a bit more risqué then normal. Hermione definitely was having a wonderful time. Though she was already getting super tired and who would you know that swept her off her feet to get her to bed was not only both Draco and Blaise. She had sent them an email earlier letting them know how to get into her wing so she didn't have to worry about them. They got in through a passage that not many people would follow. They all ended up in her giant bed just relaxing and smoking. Finally they passed out which was normal for them.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! I am back I know it has been a couple of months, but with school and trying to get work straighten out I am able to be back! So I am excited to be back and just want to say thank you in advance for the views! Lets see what happens next!

**Threats and Attempts**

The party was the end to the first week at Hogwarts and it had been a month since everything had gone down. It was now the end of September leading into October. There had been so much going on that everyone hadn't really been able to have time to relax. Hermione was joined almost every night in her bed by either Blaise or Draco. They all knew that they were just being friends and that this was a bond that they had together and that even if either one of them dated or got together things like this would still happen, and they had come to terms with it. They honestly didn't care about what everyone else was saying especially Hermione she honestly didn't care. Harry and Ginny were just being happy together and enjoying their time just being married and still figuring out specific plans that they have for either other. Ron was being a dickhead as per usual, though he hadn't been trying to find out where she is or anything, which was quite odd. He honestly hadn't really been around much. Lavender was boasting about all these great things and her love life with Ron, though you could tell there was something going on. Pansy and Hermione had been trying to figure out how to get rid of the marks for the girls that didn't want them, and they honestly have become really good friends. Pansy, however, was fighting control that the underground group had on her. There had been attacks slowly starting to happen on very infrequent times, there had been women and teenage girls disappearances starting to happen, and just strange things are starting to happen again in the world.

Now it is October, and it was the time for Halloween as well as one of the first balls that the school was going to have through out the year. Hermione had been so caught up in her head girls duties, being sick off and on through out the month, and just trying to have fun and have her life that she noticed something was off. She went to see Madame Pompfrey and told her straight up it had been over a month and she had been not having protected sex like usual and it was mostly with one boy. Madame Pompfrey completed the pregnancy test on the young witch and said to her "I am honestly shocked that you did not use protection, however, I was young once I understand. You are pregnant and you are about 3 months along." Hermione gasped as she had known it was right before she came to Hogwarts she knew exactly who the dad was. "Please do not be concerned, I am going to be here to help you through everything and whatever you choose." Madame Pompfrey added. Hermione nodded and said, "Thank you please keep this private, as I know you will, I am trying to get everything sorted out first." Hermione left the hospital wing with medicine to help her through the sickness and information that she needed. Blaise had texted her Is everything okay? Hermione replied We have a small situation, but we can figure out. My room tonight hopefully we won't be bothered. Hermione sighed as she walked to her class. She met up with Ginny and she smiled as they hugged each other and Ginny could tell something was wrong but she waited till after class to really even ask her. It was another boring class as usual. Draco and Harry showing off to one another, Lavender making stupid remarks about whatever she chooses to make all the time. She was getting super tired of all of that and now she had to think about more than just that. Ron was in the class being oddly calm about everything that was going on. Class was over and everyone was getting up to leave. Hermione was heading out of the classroom after she had put her stuff in her bag, and she was feeling rather nauseous again. All the sudden she was pulled into the hallway that was very secluded and only a few would pass by. "What the hell!" Hermione exclaimed as she looked up at who it was and she was not happy with the face she saw. "I just wanted to talk to you." Ron stated calmly as he looked at her and frowned as he took in her appearance. "You are not the same woman I want to marry Hermione, we are going to have to fix this." Ron stated as he shook his head at her. "I am not changing anything Ron, I am not your girlfriend or whatever you choose to call me." Hermione calmly stated back as she wrapped her arms around her stomach like she normally did when she was nervous. "There is more that is different about you though I can't put my finger on it." Ron said as he got closer to her looking her up and down. "Ron what do you want? I really would like to get back to my room I have to take care of somethings." Hermione stated getting irritated as she felt her phone going off. She knew she had multiple notifications and that she was trying to get out of this situation before something happened. "Like what? Your studies that you are so prudent about." Ron snorted out as he got closer to her to where he touched her hair. "Definitely do not need you acting out anymore, you need to be the Hermione I know." Hermione pushed him away and said, "Leave me alone Ron, I have lots of things that I am taking care of that if you actually cared you would know instead of doing everything that you did to me." Ron forcibly grabbed her and pulled him against her and grabbed her around her neck as he forcibly kissed her. "You are mine and will always be mine. I left that mark on you and you will be mine again." Hermione was trying to push him away as she gasped for air. She was struggling to breathe and soon she heard "You get your bloody hands off of her." Blaise yelled as he grabbed Ron and threw him against the wall. "Are you okay Hermione?" Blaise said as she gasped for air and leaned against him. "I am better now that you have saved me from him this time." Hermione gasped out as she looked at Ron who was just standing over there with a smirk and laughing. "You got your little boy toy to save you how rich?" Ron laughed out as he moved close to her again. "Its okay soon you will be mine again and no one will be able to save you." Ron said evilly as he ran his hand down her cheek. "You will be mine again" Ron added as he walked away and headed straight for Lavenders door. He barged in and kicked out who ever was in the room, he knew she was not faithful and put silencing charms up. He raped her and watched her scream as he did everything to her and even almost killed her. He then healed her and took away the memories and added in the passionate love making he wanted her to believe that they were having and she woke up in his arms.

Blaise looked at Hermione after Ron left and started with "You need to be more careful." as he held her close as she cried. "I am just so happy that you are okay." He finished and kissed her head. Hermione smiled as she nodded and put a healing charm on her neck that she had learned from Sofia. She smiled as he took her hand and headed over to her dorm. He knew that there was more going on, however, he was going to wait till she was ready. There were at least 5 messages on her phone from Ginny making sure she was okay, which led to her replying that No but I will be talking to you about it later, right now I need rest. Then there were messages from Austin that was letting her know about the next drop and catching up sometimes. Hermione replied I will send you an email with the information for when we can set this up. When they got back to her room Hermione walked into her bathroom and waved her hand as everything was getting set up and she stripped down to nothing as she walked into the tub as it filled up and just laid there not caring about her hair, her make up, or anything. She let the water over her and Blaise was making sure the seals and everything where on and when he got back into the room he ran into the bath and brought her up from the water as she almost drowned. "No Mia you can't do that." Blaise whispered as he got into the bath with her as he held her close "Why me?" Hermione cried as she held onto him and let all her walls down the charms everything that she had that covered her body from the scars, the marks, the carvings, everything that was done to her by Ron, the Notts, and the new underground group that has been trying to get her, and it also shows her growing belly. "Hermione I am going to ask you something and you can't be mad at the wrong timing." Blaise started slowly as he looked at her laid his hand on her stomach. "Are you pregnant? Is it mine?" Hermione nodded as she looked up at him. "Yes to both of those questions." Hermione said as she curled into him scared to show her face since she didn't know how he was going to react to finding out the truth that she was pregnant with his kid. Blaise helped her close and whispered in her ear "It may not have been when I had planned, but this makes me the most happiest man ever!" As he lifted her chin up and kissed her deeply and picked her out of the tub. He sat her down on the counter and wrapped her in a towel to dry her off as he took off his clothes and hung them out to dry he leaned down and kissed her stomach and said "Our little bundle of joy!" With the happiest and quietest voice he could as if he said it to loud it wouldn't be real. Hermione laughed as she picked up her brush and ran it through her hair getting all the knots out as Blaise went and grabbed there pajamas. Blaise came back in his sweatpants and he slipped her tank top on over her head and helped her down and into her sweatpants, hen then picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed. She giggled as he laid her down gently and pulled her close. "At least we can hide away in here for the rest of the week, well at least if we didn't want to go out and face reality." Hermione said as she looked up at him. Blaise nodded and sighed all at the same time and replied back to her "unfortunately we can't. We have to tell McGonnagal about the threat from Ron, he needs to be handled and taken care of." Her ion sigh and said "I know I just I don't want all this to get ruined because of one idiotic man who thinks he has control over everything." Blaise nodded and just pulled her close to him and whispered as he started falling asleep "everything is going to be fine we will work this all out, for now we need to sleep." Blaise kissed her deeply and passionately good night as they both fell asleep.

It has been two days since the incident and McGonagall had been informed of the situation that happened with Ron and they had put new members of the order that were apart of the school security, or students that joined, in her classes to help make sure that she is safe. They did not want this happening to her again. Not only did they have her on watch they also had made sure to separate Ron from her as well putting her in more of the Auror training classes that he 'thought' he was going to be doing after school. Ron, however, was smart enough to know that this was not the full case and that he was going to have to be careful with everything he was planning and setting up the first meeting that was happening very soon. Ron looked over at Harry and laughed as he saw him acting all proud and high and mighty. Ron was only pretending to be his friend now, he knew which side he was on and to think even his own flesh and blood was on that little whore of a witches side. He knew that slowly this would change and he would be the one to finish the work that was started shortly after Voldemort was killed. Though for now he just kept his head down, even with his nice surprise that he had left for Hermione in her backpack. Meanwhile Hermione was in bed with a horrible flair she had summoned Pixie to help her get around while Ginny and everyone was in classes and to be honest she didn't want to really be around anyone right now with the state that she was in. She had packed a new bowl and started taking a couple of hits to relax her. She was in so much pain she couldn't move or breathe and this was the only thing that helped her. She was emailing with Austen: **The next trip out is in a couple of weeks. I will be on it and going to be heading to home area for meeting with Heather preapproved by Headmistress. Can meet after for the drop and to hang out. I will be there for the next week due to doctor appointments to**. Austen had quickly replied back to her: **Can't wait to see you I will make sure everything is ready and will be ready to help you with everything.** Hermione smiles as she knew that he would go with her to the appointments and everything that she needed. She smiled as she saw a text message from Blaise Miss you my amore hope you and the baby are doing ok. Hermione held her stomach as she replied to the message Everything is good so far you would be the first to know if something happened. She then got the worried about you message from Ginny and she had let her know that she was okay. Draco has tried numerous times to see her, however, Pixie had sent him away. Hermione wanted to be alone and needed time to heal and shake away the nightmares and the flare to go away first. She got up to go to her backpack when she was knocked back by a force and landed with such a force and a thud that caused her to black out and her body to start having seizure like movements and blood to come out of the marks forming on her body. All she heard was a booming voice **"You will be mine and I will make sure of it. You are no longer safe wherever you go!"** Pixie has walked in and countered the dark spell and tried to get her mistress to stop convulsing so she could get her to the hospital wing. Once she was able to she apparated them to Madame Pompfrey who summoned McGonagall who not only helped counter act the cheese but also brought her out of the darkness she was in. Pixie explained what she heard and saw and let her know that this was not the first time that this happened to her. That this was the fourth time since the incident that initially happened. Hermione woke up with a gasp and asked to quickly "Is my baby ok?" Madame Pompfrey shook her head and said "I am so sorry to tell you that you have lost the baby." Hermione broke down crying this was the fourth baby she has lost. She was a mess and she was started to have a panic attack. Pixie was at her side and trying to calm her down. When she was calm and able to give her a sleeping draught to make sure that she not only was able to stay asleep but be able to have a pain free and nightmare free sleep. Pixie delivered the news to Blaise was at the hospital wing and unable to be removed from her side until he could see that she was feeling better. Little did they knew that Hermione had slipped into a coma and Pixie noticed this and let Madame Pompfrey know that she would have to either be set up to be monitored or taken to the hospital. Madame Pompfrey agreed and set up the equipment and no one left her side until she was ok.

It had been two days since the incident had happened and Hermione finally woke up. The first thing she saw was Blaise sleeping in the bed next to her. That she had no voice and that she was being watched. She felt and emptiness from loosing the baby and smiled as Pixie hugged her. She signed to her "I have no voice but I am going to go back to sleep please let them know I am awake but sleeping I want to be at peace for a little longer. Also let them know the threat was from Ronald Weasley." Pixie nodded and went inform Madame Pompfrey and Headmistress McGonagall as Hermione went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, the story is going to be taking a very dark turn for the next couple of chapters. This will get into the real nitty gritty part of what is going on in the story. It will also be a very dark really things that can happen to anyone whether in a story or in real life. I also DO NOT OWN the characters I am using.

**UnderGround Meeting, Hiding Away**

It had been three weeks since the attack and the threat that happened with Hermione, and she was still held up in her room not letting anyone in and only really going to just go to classes. She was scared and she was having really bad PTSD attacks and was in a deep depression. It was close to time for the Hogsmeade trip and she didn't know if she really wanted to go. She was currently in her room laying down and trying to sleep. _"No! I didn't do anything to you!" Hermione screamed as she looked at Ron in anger as he stalked towards her with rage. "You cheated on me with that bloke and now you are going to see him, aren't you?!" He yelled back at her. Hermione backed up against the wall and shuddered as he got closer to her trying to grab her wand that was in her pocket without him knowing. "I have never cheated on you Ron, he was a friend from work!" Hermione yelled back at him as she kept trying to move out of his way constantly. "Not from the way he looked at you, what were you doing with him?" Ron yelled furiously as he pushed tables away and tried to get as close to her as possible. "He was helping me find my parents Ronald!" Hermione screamed as she pushed past him and did everything she could to put as much space between him and her as possible. "Bullshit, your parents are no where and no one is going to find them for you!" Ron cackled back at her evilly. "Ron what do you mean? They are in Australia in a town as dentists." Hermione said as she showed him proof of where she was going. "Ah you seem to think that you and your friend are the only one that knows where they are my pet." Ron said darkly as he walked to her slowly as Hermione backed away and to the wall where she met the final barrier to stop her. "I have known where they are for a long time and with a snap of my fingers I can have them killed." He whispered as he ran his hand down her face. "Why are you doing this to me Ron? I just want my parents." Hermione cried as she shook while he touched her. "You are mine no one else but mine." He said as he grabbed her by the neck and touched her all over. "Please Ron don't do this." Hermione cried as he ripped open her clothes and took his dick out and plunged deep inside of her and fucked her ruthlessly. Once he cum inside of her not even thinking about her while this and dropped her to the floor. "You are mine Hermione." Ron said as he cast a spell on her, Hermione screamed as the pain rush over her body the darkness entrapped her and a symbol was carved on her body. "No one will want you now, so you are all mine." Ron said as he smirked down at her and cleaned himself up. He walked out of the room and down the stairs where his family was and continued on like nothing happened. Hermione laid on the floor passed out. Ginny came into the room and saw this and shut the door trying to not scream as she healed her friend and brought her to life again. "Hermione what happened?" Ginny said as she looked at her. "Ron, there is something going on with him he is going to murder my family, he raped me, and marked me." Hermione said hoarsely as she looked up at her. "I need to get out of her Ginny and I need to get to my family." She finished as Ginny was one step ahead of her and got her things together and said, "Use the floo in my room and go save them." Hermione cried as Ginny helped her and hugged her close. "Thank you Ginny," Hermione said and looked at her. "I will be back once I know they are safe." She went through the floo going to the direct town they are in. _Hermione jerked around as she cried out in her sleep vividly remember bits and pieces of what Ron did to her. She jerked in her bed as the memories kept swarming around her and taking every bit of her energy to keep fighting in her sleep going. _"Hi, I was wondering if I could come in and talk to you?" Hermione asked her parents as they opened the door looking at the young woman standing in front of her as she looked back at them. "I am sorry we weren't expecting any visitors?" Mr. and Mrs. Granger asked as they looked at her. "I was actually referred to you for some research that I am working on." Hermione said as she looked at them. "Oh well then of course we loved to help the students and anyone that is need of dental research." They said to her as they welcomed her in their home. "Thank you so much, I was actually interest in different techniques and tools that you use in your practice?" They smiled as they chatted with her and worked on their conversation as she wrote down more notes. They were very intent on finding out information about where she was doing research from and a lot of just why she was looking into it. Hermione smiled as they laughed and joked about it. Hermione was trying to putting her wandless magic to work as she tried to reverse her obliviate that they are able to. She was trying very hard to do this without making it known to them. Suddenly though something happened and she was forced out of their minds. "Excuse me but we need to ask you to leave." They suddenly said without any warning and almost robotically. Hermione was shocked as she tried to question them but they pushed her out the door. Suddenly someone appeared in front of her and said, "I warned you I would kill them and you did not believe me and now you will suffer more pain than anything." Ron had appeared and destroyed both the house and her parents as Hermione screamed and tried to hex Ron and curse him. He cackled as he walked towards her and gripped her throat and whispered in her ear "You are mine!" Suddenly he was knocked down by a spell as Hermione landed on the ground and gasped for air as she looked at her savior. "Hermione Granger is that you?" Blaise said as he stepped out of the shadow and ran towards her as he stopped slowly walked towards her knowing that she may still see him as a threat. "Blaise Zabini," she gasped out as she looked at him, "no I am not okay, but thank you for saving me." She grabbed his hand as he helped her up and she leaned against him. "Thank you can you please get me somewhere safe." She gasped out as she leaned against him and passed out._ Hermione cried out as she relived the death of her parents and the savior of Blaise helping her and getting her home safely to where she could be safe in his parents. Hermione jolted awake ad the end of this part of her dream gasping for air. She was scared out of her mind as she grabbed her bowl and lit and took a hit. She also grabbed one of her trazodone and popped it into her mouth. She was trying to get back to sleep as she laid down on her bed wide awake as she thought over everything that had happened in her dreams and in her lifetime. She took out her knife and cut her thighs and her wrists as Pixie popped in and passed the bandages and cleaned up the mess for her mistress. "Pixie, thank you for all of this, I think it may be time for me to separate myself again." Hermione whispered as Pixie got on the bed and curled into her as she sang her back to sleep like she always did. Hermione was soon back to sleep as she continued toss and turn but went back to sleep.

Meanwhile in the depths of the dungeons far beyond where the Slytherins rooms are. There is a cellar part of the dungeon where the center is that led you into a secret room. When you opened it was like an old sacrificial room to practice dark arts that was hidden from the world to see. There was a knock on the door and it opened and there in the room was the underground group and its meeting was getting ready to entail. "Ah brother Crabbe, it is nice of you to join us." Said Ron as he looked at him, they clasped arms and bowed their heads to each other. Ron was the head of the group that was joining together in the room that they had brought together for the meeting. they were "As to you Master Ron," Crabbe said as he walked into the room, "I have brought Nott with me as he is still unsure if he wants to fully commit." Nott walked into the room and nodded to Ron and the others that were in the room. It was mixture of all the classes mostly men that felt like they had been wronged in the war or were forced to be there by their parents as they were former death eaters. Anyone and everyone in this room was ready to take back the world and finish was Lord Voldemort and passed dark wizards had started many times over again. The women that walked into the room and were shackled to the walls as they sat there holding the trays and where their just to see or be spoken to all were woman who had been kidnapped or forced to join by their parents or the people that had betrayed them. Included in this room were Pansy, Lavender, Daphne, and Astoria. They were all marked and had the chain around their necks and looked like they had been beaten, starved, and put through hell. "Come the meeting is about to start, and soon we will be able to enjoy our pleasures." Ron said with a twisted grin on his face as they awaited the masters to appear. Soon the lights dimmed as the projections of the four leaders appeared in the air and everyone bowed to them. "You are all summoned here to proceed with the meeting we have arranged for you." One said as he looked over the crowd, "We need to continue our work and getting our fellow men out of Askaban as well as bring in the weak that we are able to recruit." The second one said as they looked over them and just smirked as they laughed. "You think we are just going to let them waltz all over us" the third one started as he sent out a dark power that made them all groan as it coursed through their bodies making them feel stronger. "No, we are going to rise up and fight and finished what the dark ones have wanted to finished all those years ago." The last of the four walked around the room and looked at them as they kneeled in front of them. "We need our main sacrifices the ones that represent all the feminine energy and the male counter part that will create the new hosts for our Dark Lady and the New Dark Lord our true masters." He boomed as he looked at them all and then walked back to his spot. "We will be back with more news, keep up the work of kidnaping, and entrapping those who will fear us." They said as they disappeared and the rooms lights came back on. Ron stood up and looked at them "Now we will enjoy the riches of what we see in front of us, let us enjoy the pleasures of the flesh and take power from what we know." He finished as he walked up to Lavender and passed her off for one of the new younger recruits and took his dick out and shoved it down her throat as he face fucked her till she couldn't breathe anymore. Everyone followed suit except Nott who slipped out of the room and obliviated himself so he would not remember what he just saw Ron do. He walked back to the rooms and just went to bed. Ron noticed this and had a special job for Crabbe. He continued in the nightly ritual as every one of the males in the room fucked and raped the women, they let out their rage and frustration that they could on them. Of course they would only go as far as they could without truly hurting them. Once they would done they would clean up and heal the women and take them where they could sleep off the effects of the drugs and the potions they tested on them and used on them. It was very hard for some of the women to really go back to sleep as the ones that where used to it helped the girls get back to sleep and gave them a some dreamless sleep as they would help them and go get back to there rooms to finish healing themselves and go back to sleep. They didn't go to classes as they never did after they went through a meeting such as they did. Pansy was up and thinking about what she heard of what happened to Hermione and knew she had to warn her of what is to come.

The next day it was the Hogsmeade trip and Hermione got up and had her trunks and everything ready for her trip. Hermione knew that Blaise and Draco were going to be worried. Hermione had been communicating with Ginny through email as she let her know what was going on. She had also told the boys, but wasn't ready for taking the trip that she needed to. It was not something that she was ever prepared for and it was a scary situation for her since she needed to be safe. Blaise and Draco where waiting for her in the corridor near the exit to going to Hogsmeade, and smiled as they hugged her close. They knew she had her trunks in her purse as she hugged both them tightly and close to her. "We are going with you for the first part of your trip, and then we will be coming home." Blaise and Draco whispered to her as they held her close. Hermione cried into their shoulders as they wiped her tears and dragged her off to Hogsmeade. "Now let's go have fun ladies shall we!" The boys shouted as dragged them off to have fun. Ginny smiled as she grabbed Harry and they all went off together, and it was just super fun. They visited many jokes shops, the candy shop, and all of the different ones. It was just a fun time for them to go all the different places. All of the eighth years went to the barrier and were actually able to go to Diagon Alley and into London as well. They knew the laws about not doing magic in London. The girls all went to get their hair and make up done, they went on shopping sprees. Hermione and Ginny found Starbucks and indulged on their favorite drinks that where out in the stores. They got new books and upgraded everything. At the end of their day they all met back in Hogsmeade where Hermione hugged Harry and Ginny and told them that she would be back in two weeks time unless she needed longer. They nodded and said their good byes. The boys walked with her to the Three Broomsticks and used the floo to get to Zabini Manor, where Sofia met them all with big hugs. "Come now lets get you guys some food and off to bed." Sofia said as she led them up the stairs and to their rooms that they are able to lay down. It has been a very long day for everyone and she knows that it has been hard for Hermione as well as the boys. Blaise had informed her of what happened with Hermione recently and the fact that she had lost her baby. Sofia smiled as they all get settled down in their rooms that where all placed strategically together for when they all spend the night. "When you are all ready for dinner it will be in the dining room or the kitchen." Sofia said as she did a graceful turn and went back to her room to get ready for the rest of the days activities.

Hermione smiled as she was laying down in her bed and heard a knock at her door. "Come in," she said as she looked at the door and saw Blaise come into the room. "How are you feeling Mia?" Blaise asked her as he walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Hermione crawled over to him and laid down on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "I am exhausted and healing, I am sorry that I have been locked away, I honestly could not face being around anyone," she admitted as she cried into his chest and curled into him. "It is okay, what you went through is something that no one should have dealt with and if that boy ever comes near you again," Blaise started as he held her super close and comforting as he kissed her head and whispered in her ear "I will make him pay for everything he has ever done to you. But for now I need my Mia back and so does everyone else." He looked down at her and leaned down and kissed her gently as he pulled her close to him and Hermione leaned in and let him hold her as they kissed. Blaise broke the kiss as they separated and he looked down at her and ran his hands through her hair as he pulled her close to him. She looked up and said to him "I don't know what I am going to do Blaise, he is going to kill me if he doesn't get what he wants and I don't know what I can do." Blaise decided he was going to do the best thing that he knew what to do. He started to tickling her and Hermione started giggling and a new life flitted threw her. "May I join in?" Draco asked from the join as he walked over to the bed and looked at the pair. "Of course you can." Hermione said as she pulled him down and kissed him gently and laid on top of him. "You two are always my saving graces. I need you two now more then I have ever needed anyone." Hermione whispered as she looked at them both and she slowly sat up and leaned against Draco as she felt him wrap his arms around her. "I think first we need to get some food and make a plan to make you the Hermione we know and love," both of the boys said as they picked her up and carried her down to the dining room for food. Sofia laughed as she saw the spectacle taking place between the two boys and the girl. "I am glad to see that you are all feeling better," Sofia said as they sat down laughing and she smiled, and then had the elves deliver food. It was pizza, french fries, cheesy bread, and all of the favorite things they have grown to love after visiting the States. "Hermione I have a question for you and you have every right to say no." Sofia started as she looked at her and smiled a soft smile. Hermione looked at her and inquired "What is the question Sofia?" Sofia smiled and looked at her and asked, "Hermione you have become the daughter that I have never had and I would like to make you an unofficial member of the Zabini household? You will not hold the last name if you do not wish unless of course you choose to marry my son. I want you to have access to everything in the house, on the property, and be treated as a Zabini should. You are here just as much as you are at home it only feels right to do this." Hermione almost choked on her drink as she looked at Blaise and Draco, and then heard the fire place and saw Narcissa Malfoy walked in and looked at her. "Sorry to intrude I just I needed to speak with all of you out of concern and I also wanted to say something to Miss Granger." She said as she looked at everyone with concern in her voice as well as all over her body. "First I would like to hear what Narcissa has to stay," Hermione started and then finished with "I will then be able to give you a proper response." Narcissa bowed her head to her in thanks as she spoke as she looked at them and sat down and let everything roll of her shoulder as a class of cognac appeared and she took a big gulp and then started, "First I would like to offer my sincerest apologies to you Miss Hermione Granger, and after looking at the way you affect my son and have helped him get through not only the hurt of the war but be forgiven by the majority of his peers it is a blessing in disguise I have never seen him happier." She looked at her son with a kind smile and then took another big gulp and continued "I have terrible news, Lucious, Mortricia Notts husband, and a few other death eaters have been helped to escape from high maximum security in Askaban. They have joined this new underground group and are planning to bring back the worst of all of the Dark Ladies as well as the evilest of all the Dark Lords. You Hermione are not safe, as you are one of the sacrifices to be the host of the Dark Lady." Hermione gasped as she looked between everyone in this room. "I have no idea what I am supposed to do? How am I supposed to be doing all of this? Keeping myself safe from everything" Hermione shakes as she spoke to them. She then looked between Sofia and Narcissa as she was unsure of what to say and what to do. Narcissa then continued and looked at everyone "I would like to offer you not only the protection of the Malfoy's as my husband has been disowned from the family and will not be able to get to you on our estates. I would like to offer anything that we are able to do in support to you." Hermione just sat there and got up and screamed as she punched the walls and threw things. Blaise and Draco both got up and got to her before she did something worse and calmed her down by just letting her punch and kick him. She finally calmed down and looked at everyone and said, "I am going to take you up on both of your offers and I will be a part of both your families as I am taking the offer." Narcissa and Sofia and they produce a paper that have already been signed and Hermione signed them and a wave of new magic was washed over her as she felt the powers of both of the families come over her. She smiled as she felt empowered and invigorated. "Thank you, I can feel the love coursing through me." Hermione said as she hugged both of the woman. "For now I believe I am going to go take a walk and then go to sleep. I need to start on healing and rebuilding myself." Hermione said quietly as she walked out of the room. She went outside and walked around the gardens as she always does when she is troubled and then went into her room. She quietly got changed and then hopped into bed as she snuggled into her bed took her medicines and passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, there is going to be a lot going on in this chapter and the next ones coming on. We are going to be getting into a lot of different adventures, traps, and just different themes that will include into how dark this is. I will be working on posting more in this story and my other stories. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Figuring Things Out**

Hermione has been really think about things for the last couple of weeks while she has been staying at the Zabini's Mansion. She has been legally taken in by both of the families whereas no matter if she really marries into the family she will always be protected by them, and even though she had liked being there she had let them know she was going to stay a couple of weeks to figure stuff out for herself. She let them know she was going some place safe. Hermione had reached out to Heather and had gotten a place at a mix of muggle and magical hotel that was not only a resort and spa it was a place of healing and getting yourself back together. She had only really let Narcissa, Sofia, Heather, Ginny, and Headmistress McGonagal know where she was in case it took a longer time. "How is it going today?" Heather said quietly as she looked at Hermione as she sat in her work out pants and her sports bra. "It is going better I haven't hurt myself in the last two weeks and I haven't done anything stupid." Hermione said quietly as she stretched out her muscles. "Well, it seems like you are doing better, however, I am still worried that when you leave it is going to get worse." Heather said as she looked at her and the notes of what they had been talking over. "I have to go back eventually maybe, I just need to take more time to figure it out" Hermione started and looked at her and then out the window and continued, "I honestly feel as if the world is crashing around me when I am at the school." Hermione sighed and then looked at her, "Maybe it is time for a new change again." She finished with as she looked at Heather. "What do you mean by a new change?" Heather looked at her with an interested spark in her eye as she asked. "I think I am going to get my life set up here and with the actual company, they want me to branch off and start my own branch just for columnists that want to do anonymous work." Hermione said as she looked at her and then started her walk on the treadmill. "I am going to change the hair up and the look it is time for that and I am going to change my routine so that it is more beneficial to my health." Hermione finished as she looked at her. "I want you to make a list and really check off these things." Heather started as she looked at her, "You have a good plan you just need to follow through and finish it."Hermione nodded as she looked at her and then finished her walk up not realizing it had been fifteen minutes since she had started. "I will and I will make sure that you receive it so I do not fail at it." She said as she smiled and got up and gave Heather a hug. "Thank you for never giving up on me." She said as she looked at her and smiled. "I will see you next week Hermione." Heather said as she looked at her. They walked out of the room and she went into the gym and continued her work out, today was one of the days that she was able to leave and really get some things in her life together. She finished up her work out and went to her room which was a penthouse that is always specifically reserved for her in her time of need. This was not her first trip to this resort before. She walked into her and screamed! Her room was trashed, everything was destroyed, and there was a threat all over the walls and there was a black orb that came hurtling towards her and she felt this push of energy coming off of her as she felt the protection from the families. It didn't stop the orb completely and it still attack her and set her into the dark abyss that was _"No I didn't do it!" Hermione screamed as she looked at Ron and felt herself get pushed backwards and fell onto a bed. Ron got on top of her and bound her hands to her back and the head board. She screamed as loud as she could trying to get attention from someone. She honestly was scared out of her life as she tried to kick and get out from underneath him. "No, no my pet you are not going anywhere I am going to enjoy this." Ron cackled as he took his knife out and ran it over her skin. "Please Ron don't.." was all Hermione got out as he set a silencing over her so no one could hear her screams. Ron then put a muffliato over the room so that no one could even come and save her. Ron then started cutting off her clothes just one thing at a time. She shook and honestly cried out and tried to kick him off of her. She literally kept kicking and screaming and trying to use wandless magic as he started cutting in her skin. He carved words into her skin such as whore, slut, mine, and more things. He casts curses on her that just made her scream in more agony and was doing damages to her internally and externally. At this point Hermione had passed out and Ron had finished having his way with her. Time flashed forward two years later before she had gone to find her family and met Blaise. "I can't be" whimpered as she wrapped her arms around herself. She had finally just gotten used to covering up all her scars that Ron had left on her. Hermione got her phone out and texted her friend that she had been helping with the drug trade she had been slowly getting into, __I need my way out. __She didn't get a response she knew something was wrong. She heard banging coming from downstairs and she walked down and saw her friend on the floor and Ron beating him half to death. "Ron stop! What are you doing!" Hermione screamed as she looked at him and tried to stop him. Ron looked at her and grabbed her by her throat and pulled her to him. "I am not letting him take you." Ron said as he bite into her shoulder and Hermione screamed. "Your message and I know you have been meeting him." Hermione shudder as she tried to cave into herself. "You are not leaving me." Ron whispered violently into her ear. He punched her hard into her stomach and she collapsed. Ron didn't know what to do she was bleeding everywhere. He took her to the hospital and she was taken right into surgery into a secured room. _Hermione eyes fluttered open as she screamed out and felt like her body as being pulled apart and torn. She was vaguely able to see people in the room. She was not sure what she was going to do and all the sudden she was taken right back into it. She wasn't seeing anything anymore she was feeling it and hearing it. The Aurors came and was trying to get the black orb off of her and doing everything that they can to take care of her. They even called in the Order to see if there was anything else that could be done. The finally cast a freezing spell that seemed to have affect the orb, they then were pulling it off of her and you could hear the loud scream possible that came out of Hermione's mouth. Headmistress sighed as she looked at her and picked her up. "I will take her to the hospital and set her up in a wing that both the Zabini's and the Malfoy's have set up for this reason." Headmistress stated as they were transported to the hospital and she was put into their care. This was when they saw the full extent to what has happened to her. The doctors and nurses at St. Mungos saw how she was almost skin and bones and she had words, spells, curses, and more things beyond dark marks have been put all over her. They honestly had no idea how bad it was on her and done to her by Ron, the men she was captive by, the men who are now trying to get her, and the things that she has done to herself. Hermione woke up and sat up straight as she looked around and fell back down onto her bed. "I guess this is now the time where I am fully going to be getting the healing that I need." She whispered as she looked around her and honestly was not sure what she was going to do. She had lost a lot of weight and at this point she was not going to be able to leave the hospital for a month.

Hermione was in her room and she was just not allowing anyone, but the nurses in because she was not ready to see anyone or tell anyone about what is going on in her life. She was worried that there was going to be more backlash then there was going to be any positivity so far. Where are you? Was the first text message she received from Austin as she sighed and looked up at the ceiling. It finally all got caught up to me, I am hospitalized and won't be out for a month most likely. Hermione sent back to him as she started breaking down crying. She held onto herself and she just shook hearing the voices in her head and just feeling lost, alone, and just tired of even wanting to be here. She started punching at the bed and punching the wall till she got it out. She was screaming out all the pain and frustration that she had. She literally felt a burst of magic come from her that set off all the alarms in her room. She was having a panic attack mixed in with all of these feelings and her body was convulsing as she just attacked the bed the walls. None of the doctors were going to go inside of her room yet till she calmed down. They knew with the magical outburst that was coming from the panic attack/the amount of stress she was unloading was not going to be easy to get back to normal for them. Though this was news to certain onlookers that were watching her. Some of the men from the underground and the elite members were watching through the orbs and everything that was able to be seen. So they could watch as she tore her room apart, and the worst part of it all they were all getting off to watching her act like this to seeing her body being destroyed. To a normal person this was a sick sight to see even the doctors would say that, however, to them it was the most erotic way for them to see and get off to the pain, the misery, and everything that she had been through. Finally when she had started to calm down the nurses and the doctors went in to check on her and make sure that she was ok. Though the member that was watching couldn't get into the room, however, they were still hanging around. "Do you need something?" a nurse questioned him and the member stalled and looked around, "I was lost and trying to find the way out." He said as he looked at her up and down, "Well the elevator and the way out is that way," the nurse started as she took her wand out and then continued "I'll be happy to show you the way out." Before the man even got to say thank you he was kicked out with a spell that not only sent him out, however, it sent him to the Aurors office with a note stating This mysterious man was watching outside the room of Hermione Granger and was acting very suspiciously. The Aurors got to him before he could escape and was taken down to questioning.

The doctor looked at her and said, "Are you okay Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded as she looked at her doctor. "I am just I don't know what came over me, I felt fine I got a message and just having to admit where I was just was a breaking point for me." Hermione whispered as she looked at her doctor. "I can understand that, when I was a younger, I went through the same thing and now I have dedicated my life to helping young women get through things such as this." She said as she looked at her. "I would liked to offer you a special treatment regimen that I have been working on," she continued as she looked at her and then looked at her chart "I want to put you on a proper diet, exercise, and a regimen for making sure that you are staying on track and you will be checking into the hospital after you are released every week." Hermione nodded as she looked at her doctor and said, "I will accept these terms and I am willing to do this to feel better." The doctor, Miss Topaz, smiled and handed over a paper to sign as a release. Miss Topaz looked at her and said, "Whatever we have talked about will be sealed and bound to us, no one will know and no one will find out. I take pride in helping my patients and they're secrecy of what is going on is kept in a very place where no one but me and you can see for only your sessions." Hermione nodded as she looked at her she must have been talking about a pensieve. "Get some rest and alert us if you feel any type of panic attack or just an emotional attack in general is starting again, so we can work on finding the trigger to help find a way to stop it." Miss Topaz stated as she got up off the bed and walked towards the door. Hermione nodded as she laid back down in her bed as she looked at herself and sighed. "We also have started giving you more of a liquid diet as well as having it given to you through an IV to start getting you to a healthier weight." Miss Topaz continued as she looked at her and went to open the door. "I hope you get a good night sleep Miss Granger and feel better soon." Miss Topaz finished as she left the room so that Hermione could get some sleep.

It had been almost three weeks since Hermione and Miss Topaz had started working together so that she can be on a better healthier version of herself. She had learned a lot of lessons to work on helping retrain her brain so that she is able to feel better and she had been working on how to act in a healthier way and react in a healthier way. She had also been doing research on how to help the girls get better through out the time that she has not been in Hogwarts. She has been getting updates and it seems like a few girls have been going missing and that there have been some strange things happening. Blaise and Draco have been miserable without her though Draco has been dating someone which made her smile, while Blaise has just been making sure Crooshanks was okay and that no one found out where her room is. Hermione had finally gotten back to her actual weight that she should have been. She had been working on her branch of the business that she had agreed and signed too and was now finding people that are willing to work for her. She has been getting a lot of requests and been doing the meetings as she can. Ginny was one of the girls working for her and now was her second in charge so she was handling a lot of the stuff. She smiled as she was looking at everything and was really getting the hang on the things that she was working for. Ginny was the only other person that really knows where she is and has been helping her get through treatment that she was in. Hermione looked at Miss Topaz and smiled, "Today is my day to get my actual wardrobe that will fit me and that I will be a new me." Hermione said as she looked at her. Hermione was at the weight that she needed to be 140 pounds. She still had DDs though they were pushing to DDDs, and she smiled as she looked at herself. She had her curve and she was now fit and she was now a size 8. She had never really looked at herself and fully appreciated herself. "Yes, it is, Miss Weasley is outside and will take you by portkey to where you will be going to do your shopping." Miss Topaz said with a smile as she looked at her and finished with "I am very proud of you and where you have come from." Hermione smiled and hugged her. She walked outside and saw Ginny and held her close as they grabbed onto the portkey and were transported to one of the best shopping places ever they had been to. It was a high classified mall that not many people new about because Miss Topaz had set it up for her clients that needed to have all the stops pulled to bring them back to themselves.

Hermione and Ginny went shopping and it literally had the wardrobe that Hermione was in and how it was too tiny for what she is now. She now had her whole new wardrobe that matched with her new outlook on life. It still was close to the same wardrobe that she had now, however, a bit more to what she liked. She then walked over to the hair salon and decided that she was going to change her hair. She went for a shaggy long bob and her hair went from being all blue to a mixture of pink and blue with some hints of purple in there. She had her bangs that she loved, and was super happy that she was able to really look at herself and love herself. When the shopping day was done she walked out and the return portkey brought her outside of St. Mungos and her Camaro was waiting for her. "Whats going on?" Hermione asked as she looked around and saw Miss Topaz. "You are heading back to school and we will start our check-ins three times a week which will include therapy with Heather, this is all going to be paid for by me and the hospital." Miss Topaz started as she saw Hermione's expression changed as she looked at her and was nervous as well, "I know you are nervous, however, it is time we will have our check-ins and it will get better with time." Hermione nodded and hugged her tight "Thank you Miss Topaz." Hermione whispered as she looked up at her and was handed over the keys to her Camaro, she opened the door and saw Starbucks inside. Hermione and Ginny squealed and got into the car as her phone bluetooth connected to her car and then her music started and it was the best thing ever. They started on their way back to Hogwarts. The girls literally drove all the way to Hogsmeade and stopped at Diagon Alley and other places, and still made it back to the night time feast. When they got to the castle her Camaro was parked with Hagrid who gladly concealed her car and helped them get their stuff to the castle and respective rooms. Headmistress McGonagall met her at the front door. Hermione hugged her close and said, "Thank you." They walked inside and she pushed the doors open and walked into the Great Hall, everyone gasped as she walked in and went to her table. She first made a pit stop to Blaise and Draco and gave them big hugs. She smiled as she walked over to her table and sat down and ate her dinner. When dinner was over she walked to her room and just went inside and changed its locations so that Ron couldn't find her. She sighed as her floo lit up and Blaise walked in as she ran to him and hugged him close. "Im so sorry Blaise," Hermione said as she held him close. "Its okay Mia," Blaise said to her as he leaned her face up and kissed her gently. He took her back to her room and they laid down in her bed and they fell asleep just happily curled up in each others arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, there is going to be a lot going on in this chapter and the next ones coming on. We are going to be getting into a lot of different adventures, traps, and just different themes that will include into how dark this is. I will be working on posting more in this story and my other stories. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**First Week Back, Dangerous Turns**

Hermione woke up in Blaise's arms and she looked around and sighed. She was for the first time happy to wake up in his arms and know that it was going to be ok. She smiled as she looked down at Blaise and ran her hair through his hair as she felt herself get pulled closer to him. Hermione giggled as she snuggled back into him and let herself fall back asleep as she smiled to herself and let herself drift back off to dream land. Next time Hermione was awake she was in bed by herself and she smelt food. She got up and slowly made her to the dining area that was in her wing. She rubbed her eyes a little a sighed as she looked at the make up that was still on her face. She smiled as remembered falling asleep in Blaises arms and thats all that they did. When she got to the dining room she walked in and was in awe as she looked at the food and it was everything that she was allowed to have right now with her meals. Blaise came up behind her and wrapped his arms and a robe around her. "I found out that you were on a special meal planned." Blaise said as he walked her over to the table and pulled her chair out for her. "I also bribed Ginny into telling me what I can do to help you with." he finished as he looked at her. "This really means a lot to me Blaise." Hermione whispered as she looked at him, and then continued "I hit the point in my life where it all caught up to me, and now I am on the point of healing." Blaise took her hand into his and looked at her. "Hermione, I have told you before and I will continue to tell you I will always be by your side and to help you as much as I can." Blaise said as he looked at her. Hermione smiled a true smile and it made Blaise just smile and blush it had been awhile since he had seen a real smile. "Come lets eat we have to get you caught up in school and for you to relax." Blaise stated as he served her breakfast and himself something to eat as well.

Blaise and Hermione enjoyed eating some breakfast and sat their and laughed over a lot of things and about everything that was going on. Hermione smiled as she looked over a Blaise and said, "I think I have eaten to much food, which I haven't done in a very long time," and Blaise smiled and said, "Let's get you dressed and we have to get to come classes remember it is only Tuesday." Hermione nodded and she took his hand as she let him lead her to the bathroom. Blaise started a warm bath that he knew she loved and then let her get herself undressed as he put in her favorite scents the vanilla and the rose. Hermione got herself undressed and walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She was a bit nervous because she was no longer using glamours so this would be the first time he is seeing the scars that were left from when Ron or the men attacked her and abused and used her and raped her, and she was very scared. "Please don't freak out when you see what they did to me." Hermione whispered as she undid his shirt and took it off of him and helped him get his pants off. Blaise turned around and looked at her, he didn't gasp her shun her. He never took his eyes off her as he ran his hands over the carvings, the scars, the words, and the symbols that were on her bodies. "You are still beautiful to me Mia." Blaise said in a serious but soft tones as he leaned down and kissed her passionately as he pulled her to him and ran his hands into her hair. Hermione gasped as she kiss him back and let the tears escape as she held onto him close. When they broke apart Blaise leaned his head against hers and whispered "Be mine Mia." Hermione took a deep breath as she soaked in the moment and decided right there and then it was time to take a chance and a risk. "I am yours Blaise." Hermione whispered back as she looked up at him and waited for his response. Blaise didn't say anything he kissed her and pulled her against him and helped her close as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He stepped into the bathtub and walked deep into the water. He broke the kiss as they got to the water fall and he pushed her up against it for support. He kissed all over her face and kissed down her neck and her body slowly as he told her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. This wasn't the first time they had spoken it to each other, however, this was the first time that she ever accepted his offer on being his girlfriend. "Blaise," Hermione said as she pulled him up and kissed him, "I love you and as much as I want to have mind-blowing sex right now. We have to get to class and I can't miss another class." Blaise sighed as he smiled down at her, "You are right, however, we are picking up where we left off." Hermione giggled as she was his hair and he washed hers. They got out of the bathtub and dried each other off. Blaise went to a separate room to get dressed as he let her have her own space. Hermione did a drying spell on her hair and herself as she looked at herself and was very happy with what she saw. "I am beautiful and I am strong." She whispered to herself as she put on her black lace push up bra and her black lace underwear. She felt confident in herself and looked over her scars and her carvings that were on her body. She refused to hide them anymore with charms as she picked out a black corset up that was held up with straps and a black flowy however was a shorter skirt. She decided that she wasn't going to put on her school skirt. She grabbed her black combat boots and put them on and tied them up. They didn't give her a lot of extra height but they still looked good on her. She looked at herself in the mirror. She fixed the ribbon that was still hanging from the back of her shirt and wrapped it around her midriff with an X shape appearing on her midriff and it tied at the back of her skirt. She fixed her hair to the way she wanted them and checked her gauges and the one cartilage piercing she had left. She smiled as now you could not only see the scars and her tattoos as well. She showed her scars as a defiance to Ron and what he has done and the tattoos that she used to cover the worse ones up. She grabbed her class robe and walked over to the room where Blaise was changing and smiled as she saw him and walked over to him as he finished putting his shirt on and wrapped her arms around him. "I never thought I'd see the day where I saw the most sexiest man alive as my boyfriend." Hermione said as she looked at him as she turned around and looked down at her. Blaise leaned down and kissed her as he pulled her up against him. Hermione sighed into him as she looked at him as he said, "I can't believe I am dating the most intelligent and sexiest woman alive." Hermione smirked as she pulled away from him and said, "I see that you have made yourself at home in my wing." Blaise smirked and said as he buttoned up his shirt, "I felt it was only right that I do that." Hermione walk over to his dresser and noticed he had multiple Slytherin ties. "I think it is only appropriate that the your girlfriend wears one of her boyfriends ties even if she is from a different house." Hermione giggled as she looked up at him and handed him one as she finished her statement. That was when Blaise took in her outfit and smiled at her beauty. "It definitely is the right thing to do." He finished with a smirk as they put the ties on. "Mia please let me know if you need any support." He said as he walked to her and kissed her. "I will,' She said as she did a quick make up spell that finished her look. She had on red and pink eyeshadow with a bit of gold at top, she had her black eyeliner and mascara on with her bronzer, blush, and little bit of accent color, and she had on her black lipstick and a choker appeared on her neck. "You are sexy as hell." Blaise blurted out as he smacked her ass. Hermione blushed and said, "So are you lets go class is going to start soon." They took one of the back exits that led them from the outside into the castle which was one of the main entry points and everyone stared at them well mostly Hermione as she walked with confidence and with Blaise who had his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. She smiled as she leaned into him as they walked to class. Hermione smiled as she saw watched Ginny run up to her and gave her a hug. "I see you finally asked her." Ginny said as she looked at Blaise who rolled his eyes. "He did again after many times and I said yes" Hermione simply said as they all walked to class. Everyone was shocked to see the real Hermione and what was on her body, and the fact that she was able to show it. She walked by Ron and his gang and didn't even acknowledge them as she walked into her class and sat down.

Hermione went through her day easily and by the time it was dinner she was hungry, however, she didn't want to eat at in the great hall yet. She went to one of her entries, but stopped as she saw Ron and some of his gang. She had put up a quick silencing charm and muffliato as well as she made herself as very stealthy as possible. She leaned against the wall as she heard them talking lowly and said, "This wing has heavy amounts of charms almost like a shield, however, checking this map no one appears in this wing, except a couple of people." Ron looked around and tried to figure out what was going on with this wing. "We need to continue checking out this wing." Ron said as he looked around he sniffed the air as if he smelled something but shook his head. Then one of the group members brought one of the missing girls into the wing who was crying and shaking. "Shhh you are going to be fine." Ron said as he stroked her cheek and grabbed her by her neck and kissed her roughly biting her lip. He grabbed her pulled her to him as she screamed as he dragged a knife around her body and made cuts and slices. He did a charm around her as he slammed a knife into her and she screamed. She looked at him as he twisted it around and gasped as he smiled wickedly and pulled it out and stabbed her again. He slammed her against the wall and pinned her up using a sticky charm as her blood was slowly draining from her body and lifted her skirt up and took his dick out of his pants and plunged it deep into her as he felt her blood coat him as he fucked her hard. The other men in the group were stroking there dicks and right after Ron finished inside of her they came on her to. "You are the slut that you are and its just right to let almost let you die but where is the fun in that." He took the charms off and ripped the knife out of her as he turned to his the men. "Clean her up and clean up this mess." He started as he looked towards the corner where she was hidden, "we don't need anyone finding out about this." He finished as he started walked to where she was. Hermione was as flat against the wall as she could be and held her breath. "Boss," One of the men who sounded a lot like Goyle said, "There is movement on the map looks like the Headmistress is on this way we got to move fast." Ron sneered as they quickly made sure their was no blood or mess. Hermione, however, mesmerized everything that they did. Hermione was trying hard to stay as quiet as possible during all of this, though it was really hard because she was so close to danger. "Everything is cleared, though I want to watch this hall," Ron said with a sneer and got an evil look on his face. "Lets leave a message to good old McGonagall and everyone and anyone that is hiding things and that this was just the beginning." Ron created the note that was left on the walls and surround the victim and created a ritual ring. Then he turned to the whimpering girl in the corner, "Shhh its going to be okay," Ron said as he let her loose and wiped her tears as soon as he started comforting her he stabbed her multiple times in many different places. He set the spell and the girl was lifted in the air barely alive like she was in a phantom ghost and stuck a curse on her. They quickly departed as McGonall peered around the corner as Hermione released her charms and started carefully walk around the girl and get to where McGonagall was coming so she could get to her. "McGonagall!" Hermione screamed trying to get her attention not knowing that she was being watched by a small orb that was hiding in the hall. "Hermione dear child what is it?" McGonagall questioned as she ran towards her. Hermione turned and spotted the orb and pointed to the girl and then made a gesture to the orb. "They are watching us bare minimum needs to be said, I can give the memory." she whispered so quietly as she grabbed her and pulled her towards the scene, "I found this girl right here and I just I don't know what happened or what to do?" Hermione said with fear in her voice as the alarms went off in the school. You could here people coming as well as the professors as they kept a barrier between the students and the scene. "Madame Pomfrey we need you to cautiously get this girl down, however, Professor Snape I feel we will need your work to get this young lady down." Professor Snape stepped forward and looked over the girl and turned to McGonagall and stated "As you wish headmistress." Snape looked over at Hermione and noticed how she was looking at the girl "Miss Granger, please visit my office tonight before you head to your house." Snape said with a distinct authoritative tone. Hermione nodded as she was taken by McGonagall as she dismissed the students to their common rooms and dorms. Hermione was taken to McGonagalls room and she gave her the pensieve showing her everything that happened that night. Hermione was still shaking after she told her and McGonagall gave her a new entrance to the wing that no one but a Headmaster could know about. After she left the room and read the instructions she realized that the new place would be from her entering from Professor Snape's office. Hermione got to his door and knocked on it three times. Professor Snape opened the door and let her in. "Miss Granger, I see you have been given the entrance to the wing. I hope you realize that you will have to be careful, students may question this." Hermione blushed as what he was referencing to and nodded as she looked at him. _'I know that he is just a teacher but dear god this man was hot'_ Hermione thought as she looked at him and said, "Yes I understand." Hermione started walking to the door that was hidden in the corner that looked relatively normal. "You know," Snape started as she looked back at him, "I hear what happens in your door from your sex life to your screams of fears at life." he looked at her as she walked up to him and said, "I'm sorry I didn't know that this was connected to your rooms." Snape put up and hand to stop her and finished "Please put up silencing charms it will help." Hermione smiled and nodded "Yes Professor, thank you for the help." Hermione turned and walked into her room without hearing his reply as she put immediate silencing charms up on that part of the room. Hermione sighed as she got to her actual room in the different rooms that she was able to constantly awe at. She walked into her room and sighed as she went straight through the bathroom and waved her hand over her bath and put the scents in and got undressed as she just wanted to sleep and this would relax her. She got in and let the stress from the day were off. She got out and dried off and then put on her big shirt and got into bed. Shortly after she felt Blaise get in her bed knowing he flooed in from his room in the Slytherin dorms. She curled into his arms and they both were out cold.

Hermione and Blaise went through there week enjoying each others company and just trying to get through their days. There was so much going on with the threat that was left in the corridor and just the different things that were going on with school functions. They were getting ready for a field day that the Headmistress had announced that was going to happen at the end of the month. Each house was going to create their own version of an obstacle course for the field day events and they were going to be used during field day. Students would get to use their transfiguration period to work on it and it would all be compiled together for every house to access it in Transfiguration. Everyone was in good spirits and distracted by this so that they were getting ready for this. They didn't expect this to happen during this time. It was not even a week after the first victim was found a student was attacked by a black orb that had attacked Hermione multiple times. Hermione tried to stop it before it attacked the student, she was a Hufflepuff that was in the wrong spot at the wrong time and the worst part is the she was a muggle born. Blaise was comforting Hermione as she went through days of having PTSD attacks. This was just the beginning their was multiple attacks that were happening with the orbs and little threatening message sayin that they will get what they want. Finally it had all calmed down for now. Headmistress McGonagall was still hosting the field day and that they were going to have and it was going to make this all better.

Hermione was alone in the library Friday night when she heard something shift around. Hermione sighed as she got up and went to go look for a book that she was needing to find and she was honestly getting ready to go back to her dorm. She had gathered her stuff together and honestly was freaking out when she couldn't find anything. She looked at everything was tired though this wasn't like how she normally felt. She felt dizzy and something hit over the top of her head. She fell to the floor but still was able to move as she cried out for help. Hermione sighed as she looked around and tried to get up as she felt someone move around her and she tried to fight back but she felt her hands be bound. She tried to move around and couldn't as she felt her vision get clouded. Finally she blacked out and couldn't remember anything that happened or felt. Next thing she knew she woke up in the hospital wing with her clothes off and she was in a lot of pain. "What happened?" Hermione asked softly as she looked around and looked down and saw her body with markings and bruises over her body. "You were attacked." Headmistress McGonangall whispered, "We are thinking it was the men from this new group that is taking the muggle born girls from this castle." Hermione cried as she curled up in a very little tiny ball. she was concerned about everything that was going on. She felt someone get into bed with her and she looked over and it was Blaise she curled into his as she felt like she was going to just fall apart at any time. She curled into him and she felt like she was doing this all over again. She looked at everything and was worried about not only herself but everyone at this school. Blaise rubbed her back and soothed herself back to sleep. Hermione sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned against him, this was going to be a hard next couple of months to get everything back together and her torment maybe starting again.


End file.
